Ninjas Honour
by missymousemonster
Summary: I know it's there. It's always going to be there. It's going to haunt us for the rest of our lives. Splinter spends a lot of time staring at the walls now. He's got pain. My brothers have pain. I have pain. Guess that's what you get for being a ninja. Or maybe, it's just what being a brother is all about? What if Things didnt turn out so well in the TMNT 2007 movie? Imagine that.
1. Feel my Pain

**Hi Guys! This is the first TMNT story i have posted on here. Its depressing, (when i was writing it, I felt like a murderer, and i still do, because i love these guys.) At the moment its only 2 chapters long, and i am going over the options of writing more or leaving it at that. Anyway, I will leave the final decision up to you guys. Please Review and please no offensive comments! Thanks :) **

**The idea from this story came from the TMNT 2007 movie. It made me wonder. You could make that storyline lead in so many different directions and all it would do, would change the ending or whatever. **

**Warning:**** Character death.**

**I DO ****_NOT_********OWN THESE CHARACTERS! (Wish I did though :( )**

* * *

I know it's there. It's always going to be there. It's going to haunt us for the rest of our lives. Splinter spends a lot of time staring at the walls now. He's got pain. My brothers have pain. I have pain. Guess that's what you get for being a ninja. Or maybe, it's just what being a brother is all about?

* * *

_The clashing of steel against steel ringing in our ears as we fought on through the night._

_"Cowabunga!" Mikey cheered as he easily knocked out 3 of the armed men with his nunchakus. I smirked. Even that comment was funny at this time. Michelangelo had managed to make me laugh a lot more these days. I'd begun to tolerate him more and it felt good. Almost too good to be true._

_"These guys don't like to back down do they?" I yelled._

_"Must be because we are just too attractive and skilled!" Leo laughed. It was so good to see him happy. These last few days we had seen a completely different side of our big bro. One we hadn't ever seen before._

"I miss you"

I cupped my hands and pressed my heavy head into them. Fresh tears stung my eyes as I remembered.

It was almost 6 months ago now and things have gotten worse around here. Although my brothers are pretty good at hiding pain, I know it's there. It's always going to be there. It's going to haunt us for the rest of our lives. Splinter spends a lot of time staring at the walls now. He's got pain. My brothers have pain. I have pain.

Every night I cry myself to sleep. I hug the picture of the two of us and regularly walk into his empty room. His bed neatly made, the window shut and curtains closed.

"I'll be there with you one day. I promise."

I closed my eyes. Memories flashing before me.

_Donny had been so much more distracted by all his techno stuff. He had come up with so many new theories, devices and he also, had been happier._

_We all laughed at our brother's comment. "Sooo have ta agree wit' ya der bro!" I laughed. I twirled my sai and charged for a guy in front of me._

_"Come at me!" Mikey cheered, beckoning one of them towards him as he twirled his dual nunchaku._

_The two of us charged and after a few blows knocked each and everyone one of them from those smaller groupings out cold._

_Suddenly I heard a loud scraping behind me and sparks were sent flying. I spun around and saw Leo battling one with his swords. I sighed with faint relief._

_"Thanks Bro" I said. Leo grunted loudly as he kicked the man away._

_"No problems Raph. Watch your back" he said before he patted my shoulder and took off to help Mikey._

The tears ran my cheeks as I leant against the windowsill. I did this regularly now so it wasn't classified as a foreign action.

"I will avenge you soon. I swear on my grave I will kill that bastard" I hissed. Usually I wouldn't try and think about my deceased brother, but tonight I wanted to remember. I wanted to remember his intelligence, His bravery, his soul, his skill, his interests, his biggest wishes and just over all, him. I usually had trouble getting memories of him due to me not wanting to accept the fact he was gone. Even tonight I struggled. I often don't want to say or think his name. It hurts too much. Even now; 6 months later.

Actually, scrap the "I will kill that bastard" bit, because he's already dead. Just ruined my plans...

I wiped my running nose and stared out at the snow outside the window. I began to remember our child hood memories.

_"Duck!" Mikey called as a snowball came flying towards Donny's face. Unfortunately he was too slow to react and it hit him hard in the face. He smirked. "No Mikey, it's RUN!" he yelled as he chased our youngest brother around the yard._

_"Come on guys! Come play!" I cheered, summoning Leo and Splinter from the veranda and into the snow next to me._

_I turned around to throw a snowball at Mikey and Don but froze in confusion as I felt ice on my back. I slowly turned to see master Splinter and Leo grinning wildly._

_"Attack my son" Splinter ordered Leo. He bowed gracefully and started pegging snow at me. All three of my brothers and me raced around the yard laughing and getting covered in snow which was wayyyy colder for us considering we are turtles..._

I sighed and softly smiled. Those were good times. If only you could reverse time and prevent things from happening. If that was possible, I wouldn't be here right now talking about this.

I wiped my tears with the back of my hand and turned to exit the room and walk down the hallway. Pictures of us hung neatly on the walls. His favourite weapons; neatly hung on the wall also. I continued walking and found master Splinter on the couch.

"Ahhh, Raphael... Sit" he ordered. I did as told and sat next to my father. He coughed wheezily. "I need you boys to take care of each other. I can sense I will leave soon." he mumbled. Splinter had gotten quite sick since my brother passed away and we couldn't do anything to prevent our masters upcoming death.

"I know Sensei. I know" I said softly. I thought for a moment. "Do you think he still watches us? From up there?" I asked. Splinter sighed. "I believe he is." he said.

"I miss him. It's not the same around here. It's not humorous, we are always getting sick now and our training levels have gone down despite our efforts."

"My son, your eldest brother, Leonardo WILL take care of you. Your brothers are strong warriors and you know that. I'm sure your dead brother would want you to continue being you, even without him around, just as I wish for you when I am gone."

I nodded and wiped away a loose tear. "I know Sensei. I just can't help but blame myself for what happened to him. I treated him like he was the worst thing in the world. Most of the time I didn't respect him. I never treated him fairly and... And... And I wasn't there for him all the times he needed me" I sobbed, the tears running wild again.

Splinter sighed. "You are not to blame Raphael. Even though you were last to see him and speak to your brother, does not mean it's your fault for his death. It is difficult to see through your own pain and experience others, and that just happened to be one of his biggest qualities. It is rare and hard to experience this, so you didn't really have a choice in helping out. However, there is a lesson to be learnt from this down fall... Quite a few actually." he gave a wheezy cough and I couldn't help but wince, knowing our master would leave us soon also.

"Lesson one; don't take friends or family for granted. You must treat everyone as if they would never be heard or seen of again. Lesson two; respect others and yourself. If you don't respect yourself, how can you possibly respect everyone else? Things like these can be difficult to carry out and need effort to reach, but in the long run, they are worth it"

I rubbed my eyes and slipped off my mask, gripping it in my hands for a few seconds before flattening it out and examining it.

Sighing, I slipped my mask back on and bowed to Splinter before walking into the kitchen.

"Where's Mikey?" I asked. There was silence.

"You forgot didn't you?" my brother asked. I sniffled and wiped my nose.

"Yeah..." I whispered before heading back to my room. I gently shut the door and lay down on my mattress, staring at the ceiling.

Come to think of it, it was too quiet around here now. Well, ignoring the cries from my brothers and the curses when they were blaming themselves for things out of their grasp... I... I guess that was me now.

"I'll never, ever forget you. Wish I treated you the way you deserved to be treated. I wish I had contained my anger and not fought you, minutes before you were murdered. Shell, I wish I never, not once in my life, fought with you."

I rolled over onto my side and quickly fell to sleep. It was a light sleep and every now and then I would wake up just by the sounds of creaking pipes. I was always tired because of my now regular sleeping habit. Who could sleep here now anyway?

* * *

**Okay, What did you think? I wanted to use Raph's point of view, because it fits in better than the others and also because I wanted to find his breaking point. **

**Am i tormenting you with the question as to who is dead? I hope im not being too obvious...**

**Reviews?**

**missymousemonster Xx**


	2. My Memories

**Okay guys, im really sad :( Its been ages and still no reviews? :'( I promise things will get less and less depressing, but i wont write anymore if i dont get reviews :(**

***sigh* I guess this was a bad idea to start with :(**

**Here is chapter 2... probably my last chapter for this story. **

* * *

"Guys, April and Casey are here!" my brother shouted from down stairs. I got up out of bed and walked down the stairs, stopping right next to our friends.

"Hey Raph" Casey greeted, pulling me into a bro hug. We pulled apart and did our usual hand shake...thing.

"How are you guys holding up around here?" April asked. I knew she already knew but didn't say anything of it.

"Horrible! It's EXACTLY 6 months since he died! I can't handle it any longer" my brother boomed, dropping to the ground in a pool of his salty tears.

April sighed and touched my shoulder. "What he said" I told her, tilting my head to my brother who was sobbing on the floor next to me. I closed my eyes, the tears threatening to come loose.

"We appreciate your visit" Splinter thanked the two humans. They nodded and forced a smile.

"Any time guys." Casey answered. "We weren't sure if these would help some how, but we brought you guys some things. When my gran died, I sat down and thought about her through things like these. Both April and I find it helps a bit" He said, handing me a box. I sat it down on the table and eyed the contents. 3 full photo albums and 5 discs titled 'The Guys; Leo's birthday 2007, Christmas, Easter, New years, Mikey's birthday party 2006 and Donny's experimental boat test 2004.' There were also a few loose photos laying around and newspaper clippings with dark and slightly blurred pictures the photographers had snuck of us. I picked up one of the loose photos and examined it.

"You okay Raph?" Casey asked, coming up behind me and putting an arm over my shoulder.

I nodded and sniffled. "Just peachy" I whispered, carefully putting the family portrait back into the box. I followed the others to the couch and sat in between Splinter and April. Casey turned on the news.

"A young girl went missing just last night around the times of 9 and 10 o'clock. She was wearing a blue dress with black flowers sewn around the edge of the dress. She is average height and responds to the name "Katherine." The family have grave concerns for their 5 year old. If you have any news on their missing loved one, please inform the nearest police station imediantly" the news reported said. I stood up and slammed my fist against the wall. All eyes were on me.

"We would have been able to find her! We could have helped her... I...I... We... I need a breather" I muttered. I turned and ran to the door. I ran out and climbed the ladder where I pushed the steal lid away and pulled myself up. I kicked it back into place and ran for the roof tops.

I kept running, gasping for breath, I slowed to a stop. Shakily holding my knees, I looked up and found I was only a few meters from where my brother was murdered. The same place that I fought him just minutes before it all took a deeper turn.

I hesitantly walked to his final resting place and starred at it as if waiting for something to appear.

I glanced around me. I walked to where I cornered him and slammed him against the cement floor. I remembered his facial expression. It went from shocked, to scared, to angry and upset, to blank; almost as if he thought I was going to kill him then and there.

I felt as though I were re-living the past. I remembered how after I looked into his eyes, my sai next to his head and my other one threatening to slice open his throat, how it took me seconds to realize what I was doing. I remember stepping back and watching him slowly stand up, holding his side with his right hand. I turned and ran, fast as I could, away from him, scared by what I had done. Just minutes later, I remembered the piercing cry he gave out. I turned around and started running back to him; now scared for what was happening to him.

When I arrived back, I arrived back just in time to see him turn and try to run. He ran straight into one of the Stone guys and stumbled, landing face first on the ground in a puddle of water as the rain continued to fall. I remembered seeing the dart lodged in his left shoulder. He had tried to get back up, but slipped and landed flat again.

"This is the 13th monster?" I heard a stone guy ask.

"Take no precautions. We must not find the last  
monster. Kill it" I heard the bigger one say. Even now I felt a tugging at my heart and the rain stinging my eyes as it pelted down. My bro tried to get up again and managed to do so successfully, but to my extreme displeasure, was sentenced to the ground again with a firm punch. I noticed a large shuruken of some sort firmly wedged in his upper forearm. I thought that must have been the reason for his cry. I had watched him roll over onto his shell, groaning in pain.

As I started running towards my brother, I found myself slowing as I saw the big obsidian blade whipping around and hitting him in the chest. I was close enough to see his facial expression now and I was brought to extreme discomfort. His eyes showed pain and his lips were pressed into a tight line, tears welled in his eyes. The stone creature twisted the sword and the group left, pleased with their doings.

I didn't know what to do, so for a few seconds I continued watching him. The sword was still lodged in his chest, blood oozing out.

I was woken from my day dreaming when I heard his soft and pained whimper. I leapt down from my rooftop, onto his and skidded to a stop next to him. I crouched down and held his hand. He slowly turned his head to the side. His breathing was quick and un-even. I watched his lips quiver and the muscle in his right cheek twitch. He knew he was going to die and I think that's what made it harder.

I didn't have time for talk, I didn't even have time to remove the sword in his chest. He didn't have the strength to cope even a few seconds more.

I watched on in fear as his body became tense and all of a sudden went limp. My brothers eyes were glassy. Seconds later, his jaw relaxed, his head rolled to the side and his breathing came to a finish. I choked as I watched his life disappear. I brought my hand up to his face, and with my fingers, brought his eyelids down over his glass eyes. I pulled his limp body close to mine and cried on his shoulder, not caring if I got blood on me. I carefully placed his back down, stood up and with a heavy heart, took out the sword that killed him. I held it in my hands and eyed the fresh blood on the end.

I bit my lip, fastened the blade to my belt and picked up my brothers body. I remembered the tear that fell down my cheek and landed in his wound. I don't know why, but it some how meant something to me.

I slowly walked to where his broken and useless weapons had laid, picked them up and also fastened them to my belt.

* * *

As I remembered, I grew aware of the tears that had started to work their way down my cheeks. I crouched down in the spot where, six months ago, I had held my dying brothers hand. I looked up into the night sky and whispered a message.

"I hope you are getting the things you deserve now big brother. I'm sorry I couldn't be the one to give you them"

With that, I stood up and walked back the the lair.

6 months ago, I was running across these rooftops with my dead brother in my arms. When I arrived home, I had burst into the dojo and placed my lifeless brothers body in front of Splinter. The shock, fear, anger and hurt that imediantly took place was enough to silently call my other family members inside the dojo.

That night, we had chosen to avenge our lost sibling and ended the 3000 year old curse that had plagued our city with monsters ever since. Afterwards, there was no celebration, just silence. We all walked home, the lost souls we were and 3 days later, he had his funeral. We had managed to create a burial for him in our home by making a big cement step and then a coffin sized cement 'box' or tomb in which we placed his body. We then placed some of his most valuable belongings, such as his once useable weapons and his copy of the most recent family picture. It was difficult to find items to lock inside with him, as he valued his family and friends more than the items he owned, and its not like we could have stepped inside and locked ourselves away forever, where we would quickly die without our basic needs.

We sealed it off by placing the lid on top and decorating the outer tomb with ribbons and gold paint around the edges and corners.

I wiped my eyes and stepped inside the house; my dead brothers last words echoing around in my head.

"I was training to be a better leader... For YOU! Why do you hate me for that?" Leo had cried, then throwing his hands in the air.

I screamed and slammed my fist fthrough the window that displayed a small portion of Donny's lab, the glass cutting my flesh and shattering into a million little pieces. "I'm sorry Leo! I don't hate you but I guess I'm too late in saying that!" tears streamed my cheeks and I collapsed in a heap against the wall. The guilt was killing me inside. All our fights, fights that I had started, haunted me and plagued my mind everyday.

"Are you feeling better now Raph?" Donny asked me after a long silence.

"Not quite... I.. I just went to visit where he died" I told them.

Everyone took a very depressing sigh and we each walked to where his body was now. We knelt down around him and watched the candle that burned next to the coffin; the light flickering softly.

"I'm sorry I watched you die Leo. I'm sorry I couldn't help you. I'm sorry that I'm hotheaded, impatient and selfish. If I gave in and forgave you when you came home, I never would have started that fight and you would still be here. I will never forgive myself for my actions just as I will never forget you"

* * *

**Sad much? Yes. Matchs my mood right now :( Had the WORST day at school today and that just adds to my sudden depression. However, i did/do have plans for future chapters and something special will/would happen. I need your support though guys! Please?**

**Anyway... **


	3. The Deal

**Thank you so much guys for your reviews and the favourite! :D I am one Happy Chicky! As promised, This chapter will start to get better but warning, it will be suspenseful and so will a few of the ones in the future ;D Mwahahaha. However, I do apologize for those first 2 chapters being so depressing. **

**I was going to post this tomorrow, but I really needed some chill out time and was dying to post this one, so here you go! I will stop talking now and let you get on with the story. :)**

* * *

The cold wind whistled through the leaves as the grey sky began to come in around the city, darkening the sky. It was going to rain soon, with thunder and lightning. People were racing around the roads getting their groceries before the storm hit. Some were clueless as they raced across the roads in front of cars.

The turtle brother sighed and shook his head. If Leo was here, he would be in his disguise down there, trying to make sure no one was putting themselves at great risk.

Leo... That name seemed so ghostly now. Seemed so empty, so lost.

The first clap of thunder could be heard now, along with children's screams as they clutched their mothers legs for added safety.

Raphael sighed, stood up and began to venture back home. He was in a better mood today after visiting his brothers final resting spot yesterday, though he was still extremely depressed.

He began to feel paranoid. Was he being followed? He spun around, clutching the handles of his twin sai's. After a few minutes, he continued his walk. The same thing happened again.

"Ok, what ever bone head is watchin' me, back off 'n' get a life" Raphael hissed.

A ghostly voice echoed around the rooftop. "I lost my life years ago" it said.

Raph felt cold shivers run up his spine and spun around, coming face to face with a very pale, pretty much see-through girl. Her long blonde hair flickering in the wind.

"Who da shell are you?" he asked defensively.

"Raphael Hamato, I am a ghost... I have no name now, I don't remember it" she said, her voice very haunting and beautiful. It continued to echo as she spoke and the red clad turtle began to wonder about his sanity.

"Why are you here?" he asked, thrusting his sai under her throat."How do you know my name?!"

"You can't kill me, I am already just a lifeless figure." her pretty little voice said. "I'm here to give you an option; a warning if you must"

Raph hesitated and put away his weapons, listening for what this strange girl had to say. "And?"

"Your brother, Leonardo, his memories have not been activated yet. We ghosts have been watching you terrapins as a family, we may not physically feel anything anymore, but we know pain. When we die, we guard each other and open our memories which activates our ghost life. If we don't do this, the dead stay the way they arrived in our home place."

Raphael slowly breathed out. His brother, his big bro... He blinked.

"Now after 6 months, we have decided he does not deserve to live among us. He is still young, skilled, intelligent, brave and loyal to his peers. The world needs more creatures like this. And so, we have a proposal for you, Raphael..."

The red banded turtle cocked his head to the right, curious to her 'proposal'. "Continue..."

"We would like to return your brother to you, in one piece, living and same as the way he was before, but at a price..."

He felt his heart skip a beat. Leo...He slowly smiled, but it quickly turned to a frown. Always had to be a price to something good...

"You will have 48 minutes to find where we place him after the wakening takes place. If you fail, you lose him for good and we have permanent access to his body. It will dissolve from the coffin and never be seen by any living creature again. Capish?"

Raph smiled. "Wait...before da count down starts, can I bring dis up wit' my brothers and Sensei before givin' my answer, even tho I already know it?"

The ghost thought for a minute. "You have 25 minutes to do so, hurry"

"Also, how will I know where ta meet ya?"

"I will be in the room with you" she said, he voice sounding sad. Her cold grey eyes watching the hotheaded turtle.

The turtle nodded and raced back to his home in the sewers, throwing open the door and standing in the center of the room. His younger brothers came racing towards him in a hug.

"You were gone for hours Raph! Don't do that to us" Donatello begged, holding back tears.

"Guys, give me da lecture later, dis isn't the time" Raph announced.

The brothers pulled away in confusion.

"Look I know dis sounds weird, but we could get our bro back... All it involves is a game of hide and seek"

Suddenly Master Splinter entered the room. "Raphael, where did you get such idea?"

The big brother sighed. "I met a ghost..." he answered, almost ashamed of such thing. He began to explain what would happen and how, leaving the master stroking his rat whiskers and his little brothers wide-eyed and big-mouthed on the floor.

"You are running out of explanation time..." the ghost whispered impatiently. Raph turned his head to face her.

"Okay, okay. Take a chill pill" he said, earning odd looks from his family. They couldn't hear or see the dead woman in the room though they felt a light presence.

"I want Leo home..." Mikey whispered.

"We all do Mikey... I just... I don't know about this" Donatello answered.

The brothers eyed their Sensei, awaiting his opinion.

"It could very well work, I have a good feeling about that, but are there any more numbers to the price?"

Raph watched the ghost, she seemed to smile. "Just his body and memories if you fail, nothing more" she said.

"No..." he answered to his Sensei. The elderly rat slowly smiled.

"Let the game begin!" Mikey cried, leaping from his sitting position and landing well-balanced on his feet.

The deafening clap of thunder echoed around the city and made its way down into the sewers.

Suddenly there was a bright blue light but It quickly dimmed.

"Your task has been set. You have 48 minutes to find you brother" the ghost said, almost snickering.

'We can do this...' Raph thought. Although he really wasn't so sure he could.

Could the brothers pull this off, or would they fail their big brother...again? Raphael bit his lip and took off in the direction of the bedrooms. Splinter began checking every spot in the dojo before heading off to help Michelangelo search the sewers while Donatello drove around town in the Battle-Shell, looking out for anything strange.

Minute after minute after minute passed and still they had no result. The clock was ticking and they were losing...

* * *

**Duh Du Duhhhh O.o I torture myself with this story! Hahaha. Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Reviews! xD **

**missymousemonster Xx**


	4. Wait, What?

**Hey dudes and dudettes! Thank you for your reviews 3 Means a LOT! I just wanted to warn you about this chapter with a sort of spoiler: Donny has a few odd moments in the next few chapters, so now you can't say I didn't warn you! xD I was in that mood where you find everything funny when I wrote this, and i was actually reading it out to my best friend at lunch today and missed the end-of-lunch bell: we were laughing that hard. Even my mum laughed and she like never laughs at my stories xD Hahaha... Anyway, he has a big 'moment' in this chapter and I apologize for the shortness of Mikey's point of view to all the Mikey fans out there, but I PROMISE he will become more involved later on :) Meanwhile, Enjoy this chapter and please review!**

* * *

"LEO! Hey Leo?!" I called, my voice echoing around the sewer tunnels.

"Leonardo-san?!" Master Splinter called.

I dived onto my skate board and rode around the corner, flipping the board back up under my arm. I knew it was stupid but I did it anyway. Take no precautions. I shuddered.

I put my head into the sewer water and looked around for any sign of familiarity. Nope, nothing. I quickly lifted my head back out and wiped my face in disgust. I may have grown up in a sewer my whole life, but that doesn't mean I like it.

What if we didn't find him in time?

I bit back a sob and got back on my board. "Sensei, I'll meet you back at the lair in ten!" I called back as I flew down the sewer on my board, my feet a blur each time I pushed off.

I leant over to the side and just missed knocking myself out on a low hanging pipe.

"Captain Impossible has done the Impossible again... Yeah well Capt. We're going to bring you home. Those fish aren't going to touch you big bro!" I muttered, flying around a few more corners.

As I searched, memories filled me. All those countless times Leo had saved me, all those times he had helped me, the times he BELIEVED in me, were distracting.

I pushed off again with greater force. We were going to find him, even if we had to get into a full-blown fight!

* * *

I pressed the horn as the car in front of me swerved.

"Learnt to drive in New York eh? Yeah well I did too!" I muttered, slamming my foot on the accelerate and speeding up next to the swerving car. I roughly spun the wheel and overtook the driver, inspecting the driver's facial features as I did so.

As I drove down the New York City streets, I began to get distracted by something. That driver... Something about them... I had that over powering sense that I had seen that thing before...

"That's weird..." I mumbled. I suddenly turned into a dead-end and slammed on the brakes. I pressed my head against the horn and threw my hands around, turned off the ignition and let my hands dangle beside my legs.

"I've searched the whole damn city Leo! Where are you?" I sobbed. I brought a hand up to my face and wiped away some tears.

"Chillax Donatello... Your brother is in a spot so obvious it's stupid... Or should I say 'our' brother"

I frantically glanced around, searching for the voices source.

"Who are you?" I asked, still unsure.

There was a soft laugh. "I am your conscience..."

I choked in disbelief. "But your conscience only kicks in when you are going crazy... Or so I thought?"

"Donatello, you ARE crazy" It laughed wickedly. I shuddered.

"Where is your proof?" I snapped.

"First of all, you are talking to yourself"

I blinked. I was, wasn't I?

"Now you are asking pointless questions, again, to yourself"

I frowned. "I'm not crazy."

"Whatever Brainiac. Use that big brain of yours, our brother is, like I said, in a spot so obvious it's stupid. Wake up"

I opened my eyes and quickly fell off the seat in shock. When did I go to sleep? I stood up quickly, slipping on something under my foot... Wait, nothing is there, how could I have just slipped like that?

I got up again and stared out the front window. At least I was in the Battle-Shell, at the dead-end still. Oh look, there's a unicorn!

Wait, what?

I snapped my eyes back open and fell off the seat. I slipped again and stood back up. "What is going on?!" I muttered, slipping again and finding $50 on the floor. I picked it up; it vanished.

I turned on the ignition and all of a sudden, party rock anthem started blaring through the speakers. Wait... I don't have the speakers installed yet?

"Hey! There's a dancing pizza!" I screamed out the widow. Everything flashed blue and pink and the colour in between lipstick. Huh?

Next thing I knew, I was shuffling on the foot path, wearing a silver cape and blue lipstick around my eyes. What the shell was going on? That's the thing, I didn't know!

I felt as if I was in another world, a world where rainbow frogs ate ice-cream and people were laying in the gutters.

I groaned in pain and rubbed my head. I was laying in the gutter, covered in broken glass, blue lipstick, a torn cape that threatened to choke me and had a throbbing headache. I rubbed my sore eyes and stumbled to the Battle-Shell. I fumbled around with the door and fell inside head first. "What happened?" I groaned. My fist was covered in cuts and was bleeding pretty badly too. I hesitated. "I'm supposed to be looking for Leo" I whispered, coughing up blood. My eyes were blurred and I had trouble seeing.

I reached for my Shell-cell and guessed where April's name was in my contacts. I must have managed to get the right one because the phone rang and she answered.

"A...a...April..." I whispered. I felt my eyelids getting heavier and heavier with each passing second.

"Donny? What's going on?" she asked, I was so out to it I couldn't even work out what tone she had said it in.

"Help..." I wheezed. I slowly lifted my head off the wheel and sent her my location before my head slammed against the drivers wheel again.

April saying something...can't understand... Need to find Leo... Need to get home!... Can't... Can't fight... So tired... I'm sorry... So... T... T... Tired...

Tears stung my eyes. I closed them and my world went black...

* * *

**Who** **thought that Donny's part made sense? Lol. Hope this didn't somehow offend anyone, if so, Sorry! **

**What did you guys think of THIS chapter? xD At the moment, this chapter is one of my faves. Hahaha. Oh and warning for the next chapter: It gets a bit serious again, but the fun and games will bounce back soon! xD A promise is a promise and i NEVER back away! **

**If anyone has any ideas on how I can improve, I would like to hear them. :)**

**Thanks guys, you know you are all awesome little ninjas! **

**Missymousemonster Xx**


	5. Tick Tock

**Hey my awesome ninja's! Im back! Thank you for your reviews, favourites and follows, they all mean so much! I am satisfied with how this story is going and your feed back, so i give you chapter 5!**

* * *

"Casey! You're coming with me!" I called, tossing my handbag stuffed with awesome gadgets over my shoulder.

"What's wrong April?" he asked numbly.

"It's Donny, I think something's wrong!" I cried back, checking his location again. "We don't have time"

The two of us ran to the garage and Casey started up the engine. I dived into the passenger seat.

"Go right down this road" I ordered. I checked my laptop again. "Left" the car narrowly missed getting the door knocked off by how close we were to the curb. "Turn into Kingfishers street"

"Geez I hope the kids okay" Casey muttered. He continued to follow my directions until we spotted the Battle-Shell in the distance.

"There it is!" I cried, pointing. Something told me, that what we were about to find, wasn't good, and that it would also involve a long explanation!

We rushed out of the car and raced to the driver's seat to find a very sick looking Donatello. His fist was covered in the red liquid formally known as blood and his face was smothered in a blue substance also known as lipstick. He wore a shredded silver cape and had an ugly gash on his eye-brow. His skin was a sickly blue and his body was twitching in all the nerve points. Blood dripped from his quivering and icy lips.

"Woah..." Casey gasped.

Tears stung my eyes and I let one single droplet fall down my face.

"We need to get him to the house... We can fix him up and then take him to the guys" I suggested. Casey nodded and the two of us carried Donatello and placed him in the back seat. I locked the Battle-Shell after hiding it behind a big tree and a tall abandoned building.

We drove back home where I ran the shower and attempted to wake Donatello. Nothing. He didn't even stir. I bit my lip and Casey helped me wash all the blood, lipstick and glass shards off him. After that, I retrieved the First Aid box and did my best at stitching his eye-brow back up. Casey bandaged his hands and wrapped some of the bandage around his forehead. We dosed Donny up on pain killers and carefully placed him back in the back seat, neatly wrapped in a thick blanket we had spare.

We got back in and drove to the lair. On the way, our sick passenger began to stir.

"Donny?" I asked, unsure if he was really awake or not.

"Yeah..." he coughed, slowly sitting up and wincing.

"Yo Donny, what happened back there?" Casey called over the seat as he continued to drive.

Donatello groaned, coughed and rubbed his forehead. "I don't know..." he said softly. He winced again. "Th...Th...Thanks guys, for... C...coming to g...get me" he whispered. It pained me to see my brainiac friend like this. In all honesty, I was scared that I would lose him just like we lost Leo, all those months ago.

"It's okay Donny, you're safe now" I comforted my friend. He seemed to relax a little after I said that and his eyes closed again. For the rest of the trip, he slept.

* * *

"Okay Donny, we're almost there" I told him, gently waking him so we could go down into the sewers.

I put his arm around me and I put mine around his shell for support. I picked up the blanket and threw it over my shoulder. Casey locked the car and we slowly walked to the sewer cap.

"I'll go first" Casey said. "Donny, need a hand?"

Donatello refused. "No thanks Case... I'll manage" he said groggily.

Casey shrugged and climbed down the ladder. He waited at the bottom. Donatello went next.

He was doing okay for the first few steps but after that, he started to slip. I watched his facial expressions. God he really was out to it! He looked even worse now. That's when he slipped and fell through the air.

"DONNY!" I screamed. I closed my eyes in fear, waiting for something.

It didn't come.

"You comin' April?" I heard Casey ask. I glanced down the end of the ladder fearful of what lay there. I sighed a sigh of relief. Casey, that big bonehead had caught the fallen ninja. I felt pain zap me as my memories of the true 'fallen ninja' plagued my mind. God I missed Leonardo! I never really realized how much of an effect Leo had on me. He really was the leader and without him, we were all lost souls. That's all I can say.

I drifted off into deep thought after climbing down the ladder and helping Donny through the sewers to his home; Casey on the left of the ill turtle, helping to support him. My thoughts were on the eldest turtle. Not Raphael, the real eldest... Leonardo. Remember him? Yeah, well I remember him. The rest of us remember him. He was a great guy. A great turtle. A brother to us all. But now he is gone. Gone forever? No, because in order for Leo to be gone forever, we would have to forget that beautiful soul. That is something I know I could never do, and something I know the others would not allow, even if they tried Raph's failed tactic. The one where he tried to forget by knocking himself out every night. Donatello went right off and you should have seen the look on Splinters face! Anyway, he quickly gave up on that one, and began to accept it a little.

Thinking of Leo's painful and gruesome death haunted me. How would it feel to have watched it? To have been in Raphael's shoes when it happened? To actually BE Leo when he became the fallen angel?

I shuddered and kept walking. Donny was pretty much asleep in our arms. 'Good' I thought. 'He needs it! He has a lot of explaining to do later'

We eventually reached the front door and pulled down the lever after confirming no one was watching. We walked in to find Mikey, Splinter and Raph looking frantic. They rushed over to Donatello who Casey and I carefully placed on the couch.

"Donatello! What happened bro?" Mikey cried, completely freaking out.

"He rang me. Something happened to him guys. Case and I found him in Oxford at the dead-end. He was... He was... He looked terrible guys!" I cried, holding back tears.

Donatello softly groaned. "I'm fine April. It's okay"

I watched him. He wasn't fine. I could tell just by looking at him.

"Look whatever guys! Talk bout dis later! We NEED to find Leo!" Raph shouted.

Casey and I stepped back in shock and confusion. "What is goin on Bro?" He asked Raph.

"We shall explain later" Splinter said.

"We have 18 minutes guys!" Mikey screamed.

"We need to find... L...Leo" Donny coughed.

"Okay" I said softly. We all raced to different parts of the lair in search of anything to help us.

I managed to pick up on the mission a bit. I worked out that we were looking for Leo, we had to find him before time runs out and that he wouldn't be dead.

After about 2 minutes, things became even more hectic.

"Guys... When I was in the truck... I remember getting that feeling that... That he was right under our noses and that we were over looking where he was" Donny announced, going into deep thought.

We all fell silent. No one had any ideas.

I could have sworn I heard someone snicker, though I don't think it was one of ours. A ghost maybe?

Suddenly Casey spoke up, his voice unsure. "Raph, toss me a sai" the ninja did as told and Casey caught it perfectly.

"I think I know where da Angel is guys" he announced, racing down the hall, into the living room again and around the corner. We were in the familiar room. The room we all came to visit at least once a month. The place where we cried the most. It seemed, that Leo's 'return' as the boys were calling it, his second end, made the atmosphere even more eerie. It felt cold and dust sat in the corners of the room; kerosene lamps struggling to keep the room warm.

This room had light grey coloured walls and a big box in the center of the room. A table? No. A cement brick? Not close enough. A coffin? Of course!

The others seemed to have picked up on it too, they raced in along side Casey and started digging their weapons in the seals of the lid. Raph's sais were doing the most useful damage.

"Guys! We have 4 minutes to bust open this seal and claim our property!" I cried. There were loud grunts as they continued to penetrate the seal. I turned and ran to the weapons room; grabbing my spare Wakizashi blade and racing back into the room again.

I raised my arms high above my head and brought it down on the seal. There was a loud crack. I guess I probably should have joined in a bit earlier?...

We had less than a minute now, to remove the heavy lid and look inside, where we could only hope our lost leader would be.

Raph instantly lurched forward and removed the cement lid...

* * *

**I just thought I could do a chapter in April's POV for once. What did you think?**

**If you guys have any ideas or anything, please let me know :)**

**Reviews, Follows, PM's, Favourites, all make my happy and inspire me to keep writing the story, so Please do so :D**

**missymousemonster Xx**


	6. Home

**Helloooo My Awesome Ninja's! Thank you for your reviews :) 3 Reviews make me happy, and happy me likes to write! :D Sorry for the late update guys! School is hectic :P**

* * *

_**EARLIER-**_

_**"Guys! We have 4 minutes to bust open this seal and claim our property!" I cried. There were loud grunts as they continued to penetrate the seal. I turned and ran to the weapons room; grabbing my spare Wakizashi blade and racing back into the room again. **_

_**I raised my arms high above my head and brought it down on the seal. There was a loud crack. I guess I probably should have joined in a bit earlier?...**_

_**We had less than a minute now, to remove the heavy lid and look inside, where we could only hope our lost leader would be.**_

_**Raph instantly lurched forward and removed the cement lid...**_

* * *

It fell silent. No one knew what to do. We were down to 10 seconds remaining in the countdown and Leo showed no lively response. He was completely still. Yeah we found him, but what if it was already too late? He showed no response.

Just before I was about to start crying, before Raph tossed his sai's at the wall and never get them out again, before Mikey collapsed in a heap on the floor hugging his knees, before Casey broke something extra, before Donatello was about to walk away completely depressed and before Master Splinter could open his mouth to attempt talking to his upset sons; we heard a noise. Not just any noise, but a noise that proved.

We turned back around and watched the turtle in the coffin, slowly stir. He coughed and wheezed and sneezed and a few silent tears rolled down his cheeks from coughing so much.

"Leo!" Don, Raph, Mikey, Casey and I cried joyfully.

Leo sat up slowly. "W...what's going on guys?" he asked, smiling sleepily.

Mikey leapt in towards his big brother and hugged him fiercely. "You left me once, you left me twice, don't do it again" he begged, pressing his face into Leo's shoulder.

Leo forced a smile. "I'm sorry guys...I...I didn't mean for that to happen" he said sadly. Mikey broke away and Leo moved his hand over the slowly healing cracks in his plastron where the obsidian sword had stabbed him. I could see him holding down tears; I wasn't sure if they were tears of joy or tears of pain. They could be any kind of tears.

Leo glanced back up at us and Raph carefully helped his weak older brother get to his feet and stand next to him, their arms wrapped over each others shoulders.

One of the next things Leonardo seemed to notice was Donny who leant against the doorway, covered in bandages and his skin a sickly colour.

"Donny! What happened?" Leo cried, stumbling as he tried to reach his younger brother.

Donny forced a smile but it vanished faster than a Rev-head on a straight. "I uh... I don't know Leo"

Leo frowned with worry.

"You two boys need some sleep." Splinter ordered. Casey, Raph and Mikey left the room with Don.

I stayed behind with Leo and Splinter.

"Leo" I said softly. He smiled and hugged me.

"Hey... Another off reunion" he chuckled.

"Seems a bit of a habit doesn't it?" I laughed.

Leo smiled.

"Welcome home Leo" I said before turning to leave the father and son to talk.

* * *

**So yes, Leo IS alive :D **

**If I feel Nice enough, i might post the next chapter later today. Please review! **

**missymousemonster Xx**


	7. What's Going On Here?

**Hey my Awesome Ninja's! A BIG thanks to dondena & NJ7009 for your continuous reviews. Also a thanks for my other reviewers, followers and favouriters! xD Means a lot.**

**I know that people don't come back from the dead after a few days, but the thing that's always running through my head when I write, is that when the story is in the writers hands, ANYTHING can happen. :) I hope that helps people to understand my writing style a little more. :)**

**Anyway... I'm sorry for my slow updates, super busy at the moment!**

**Here is the next chapter! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

I sighed and smiled weakly. Being dead was horrible. I don't even know where to start with my explanation of my experience. I sighed.

"You're home..." Sensei said in disbelief.

"Home again Sensei" I said, bowing to him. "I'm sorry that I allowed myself to become such a failure" I said, pretty much like the word 'failure' was a drop of poison that I had just spat out.

"No, you are even stronger now Leonardo. Not stronger physically but stronger spiritually. Welcome home my son" he said hugging me. I returned the hug.

"We all missed you very much my son" he told me.

"I missed you all too, father." a tear rolled down my cheek. _'Its so good to be back'_ I thought.

"I'm sorry" I said sadly, I winced a little and another tear began to free fall.

"You are forgiven Leonardo. It was not your fault for what happened that night. I do not dishonour you, but I suggest you talk to each of your brothers...especially Raphael..." he said, he pulled his ears back and his smile dropped. "I am afraid, he is suffering such horrible thoughts. Pain...great pain"

"Yes father... I will try my best"

"As always" Sensei smirked, though there was no joy in his voice. He stumbled and I caught him.

"Are you okay Sensei?" I asked deeply concerned.

He held his head and nodded. "For the time being"

I didn't believe that, but let the moment pass by.

"Come my son. You must rest" he said. I was just about to walk out of the room when I remembered something. I turned around and walked stiffly back to my coffin. I reached in and picked up my damaged swords, the ones I had last fought with, the ones that snapped at the force of my brothers three forked weapons, the ones that couldn't help me stand even a 5% chance against my killers.

I gripped them tightly and closed my eyes for a few seconds, before walking to the hooks on the wall that were designed to grip the handle and not the full sword. I put my swords on the pegs and felt a furry paw on my shoulder. I turned my head to see Master Splinter smiling sympathetically at me. I hugged him a final time and the two of us exited the room.

We walked into the living room and Master Splinter sat down on the couch to watch an episode of his shows. I held down a giggle at this.

Donatello walked stiffly by. "I'm going to bed..." he said numbly.

"Don't you want to stay up and talk to Leo?" Mikey asked showing his puppy dog eyes.

"Actually Mikey..." I started.

"No!" Donatello hissed, scaring everyone. He sighed. "I...I meant to say no thanks. Please don't take this personal Leo... I... I just want to go to sleep" he said, playing with the bandage on his left hand.

I nodded. "Okay Donny... I might go to sleep too. Sorry Mikey. I'll tell you what ever you want tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay Leo" he said hugging me. He was disappointed but I knew he understood.

"You may stay the night if you wish?" Sensei asked April and Casey.

"Sorry Sensei, but we have to head off early in the morning to do another delivery. Big flight ahead. Apologies all round" April said.

"Very well"

"Good night guys" I said.

"Night Leo!" everyone cried. I tried not to blush. I walked up the stairs and along the hall, towards my room.

I stepped inside, the room was cold and my bed was neatly made, the window shut and curtains closed. It seemed emptier than before. Possibly because I didn't have my swords propped neatly in the corner?

I sat down on my mattress and slipped under the covers; instantly relaxing. Bed never felt so good!

I laid flat on my shell, staring at the ceiling. _'Whats going on guys?_' I wondered. _'Donny has never been so snappish. Mikey seems to have stopped talking as much. Raph is a mixture of all things he is and isn't. Even master Splinter is different!' _

I sighed. "Guess that is another load of problems I need to try to sort out" I mumbled.

I rolled over on my side and tried to get to sleep.

* * *

**There ya go :) Hope you liked it :) **

**Please review!**

**missymousemonster Xx**


	8. That One Promise I Can't Make

**Loving these favourites, follows and reviews guys! Keep it up! xD I love seeing the little notifications go up :) Warms my heart.**

* * *

I woke up with the biggest need to vomit.

I sat up right in my bed and clasped my hand over my mouth. With my other hand I threw off the sheets and opened my bedroom door, racing into the bathroom and up chucking some sort of red liquid.

I spat and wiped my mouth before gurgling water from the tap to get rid of the vile taste.

Gross, I know, but that's what happened! You're reading this to find out the details,_ right_?

I sighed and walked out the bathroom door. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Good Morning my son" Sensei greeted as he walked past. I smiled.

"Good morning Sensei" I said, turning and bowing slightly to my master.

"How are you feeling today Leonardo?"

"Not that bad. I was actually wondering if I could try training," I said.

"_No_ Leonardo! I forbid you to train with your brothers until you are well. I will be the judge of that."

I sighed. "Yes Sensei"

"I know how much your training means to you my son, but you are not ready to go back to it just now. Give yourself time and then you may rejoin your brothers"

I nodded and opened the cupboard to get my cereal.

I sat down at the table. I poured some milk in my bowl and mixed it with my spoon.

I had only managed about 3 spoons of cereal before my brothers joined me. They were quiet.

"Hey guys" I said excitedly. They didn't reply. They just looked at me blankly.

"Um... Guys?" I asked. My brothers got their breakfast and sat down.

"Hey Leo. Sorry Leo, I'm just really tired" Mikey apologized. "I don't know about _them_ though"

"Thats okay Mikey..." I said softly.

The room fell silent again and as I ate, my eyes fell on Donatello. I wondered what had happened last night.

"How was your night?" Mikey asked me. He was still half asleep.

"It's was..._comfortable_" I said.

"Good"

"Yeah... What about you?"

"It was okay..."

"You stayed up reading comics again didn't you?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah, I did..."

He didn't sound too sure, which made me feel like he was hiding something.

I finished off my cereal and put the bowl in the sink.

"Excuse me, may I have a word with you Mikey?" I asked.

My sleepy brother nodded and drank the milk from his bowl. He followed me to my room.

I pretty much never invited anyone in here, though they usually came in when they were troubled. It felt, in a way, _weird_...

He hesitated to walk through the door. I gestured to to my bed and he walked in and sat down next to me.

I noticed him staring at the walls and window.

"So... Anything you want to talk about?" I asked. He stayed quiet. "About my incident?"

He was quiet, but he turned his head and looked up at me. His soft blue eyes made me feel like they were melting through my heart. I wanted so badly to hug him, but I had to get past the shell of his feelings.

I continued to prod him into opening up about it, and luckily it didn't take much before he broke.

"Why did you leave me?" he sobbed. I wrapped my arm around him and pulled him close to me.

"I...I needed you Leo...last night, I read for about 2 minutes but i started crying. _Because of you_!" he cried.

I held him even closer and rested my chin on his head. "I'm sorry Mikey"

"I'm not sure if I should be happy or sad you're back..." he said softly. He continued to cry and pushed his face into my chest.

I lightly ran my fingers on his shell and held him as he cried.

"I should be happy because you're back, but I feel sad because when you were dead, you were in peace. Something you don't get a lot of around here. We fight all the time and none of us treat you with the respect that you deserve." he said in between sobs.

"Mikey, hey, look at me" I said, lifting his chin so I was looking into his sad blue eyes. "You know where the best place for me is?"

He looked at me blankly. "In nirvana?" he asked innocently. He reminded me so much of a baby with a broken heart.

I smiled and shook my head. "I may love the arts, and yes I find it a honour to be a ninja, but the best place for me isn't in nirvana, it's here with you. My brothers. Master Splinter, April and Casey. My peace and happiness is here, at home"

He sniffled and wiped away some tears. "You mean it?"

I nodded. "Of course! You guys are the best things that ever happened to me"

He smiled, and I knew it had been the first smile since the night before I died. I managed to control a shudder and forced the memories to the back of my head.

"I love you Leo" he said softly. For the next 30 minutes all we did was hug and comfort each other. Eventually we broke apart.

I decided to go and pick up my new Katanas and Mikey wanted to go play the Playstation for a while. Before he left my room, a smirk formed on my lips.

"Hey Lamebrain," I called. He turned around to face me again. It had been ages since I called him that and he looked slightly startled. After a few seconds of silent laughter, I continued.

"I love you too"

Mikey smiled and left the room. I sighed a sigh of relief. I felt as though the weights on my shoulders had lessened. Though, it was true that Mikey was always the first and easiest to get through to.

Raph and Don don't get many nightmares, just like me, but I knew that trying to get through to them was going to _BE_ **_MY_** nightmare! I dreaded the words that would be spoken when we got the chance.

I walked silently down into the weapons room and picked up my new blades. They seemed to grin up at me in the light as I held them. I smiled back at the deadly blades. I instantly felt a connection to them, it was always the same with each blade I owned. Funny thing was that I only got it when I had Katana blades, which I always do anyway.

I wanted to go and see my old swords again, so I walked into the room where I had been for over 6 months. I walked to the pegs; my new swords still in my hands. I sheathed them and eyed my old ones.

"You served me well" I told them. I felt sad that they were no longer of use to me, unless I somehow got trapped in here and had to use them as knives...

I walked to the opposite corner and glanced at the obsidian blade that had killed me. It gave me an uneasy feeling and it's teeth on the sides were **threatening**, like a _**shark about to kill**_. I noticed the blade still had faint blood stains. I knew exactly who's it was and_** my**_ _**blood ran cold**_. I'm sure that if it got any colder I would freeze to death, considering I am cold blooded.

I remembered the pain as it was _twisted_ inside of me. _The blood trickling out of my chest and onto the rooftop_. Even though I had been drugged at the time, I still remembered every second of it.

I blinked and placed my right hand over where the blade had got me all those months ago. All that remained now, was a small crack in my plastron. It was pretty sensitive though.

I brought my hand back down at my side and left the room silently.

_What happened that night? After I died? What were my families responses? How long before I was buried?_

These were all questions I didn't know the answers to, but one question plagued my mind even more. _How is it even possible that I'm alive?_ I mean, I **_died_** 6 months ago. _Blood_ and all. When you die you don't just come back to life again, it's not natural or normal. Even I knew that it wasn't even scientifically possible!

Then I remembered something. It hit me and my head felt like it had just been hit with a hammer. My sudden headache increased as I remembered and I could taste the vomit in my mouth again.

I clutched my stomach and quickly placed one hand over my mouth before collapsing to my knees and throwing up my breakfast.

_'I can't let my family find out... I mustn't let them be picked at by them...'_ I thought as I continued to vomit on the floor.

"Leonardo," I heard the familiar voice say. He actually scared me a little and I gave an instant jerk as I lay, knelt on the floor. I felt too tired and worn out to respond so I just lay there, staring up at my Sensei.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. With that, as if on cue, I threw up again. My lips were trembling and I was shaking uncontrollably.

"_Leonardo..."_ I heard a ghostly voice say. Master Splinter obviously didn't hear it. "You are _weak_ terrapin child!" it cackled.

"Let's get you cleaned up" I heard Splinter say. I snapped out of my trance and with the help of my adopted father, I managed to shakily get to my feet. He wrapped his arms around me for added support.

"Donatello!" he called. "Help me with Leonardo!"

Donny stepped out of his lab and walked into eye view. "Yes Sensei" he said, taking me to his lab.

"Sit..." he mumbled. He passed me a few wipes to clean myself up and gave me a small bucket just in case. We didn't speak. It was silent.

_'God I hate these moments'_ I thought.

During the silence I heard Raph yell and Mikey give his signature girl scream.

"What da hell is dis crap on da floor?!" Raph yelled. He sounded completely disgusted.

"Raphael, I believe that is vomit!" Mikey cried. "Leo you didn't have to eat your breakfast if you didn't want it!"

I rolled my eyes and had a sip of water from the glass Don had given me.

"Ha ha ha, very funny Lamebrain" I heard Raph's sarcastic reply.

"Okay guys, that's enough!" Don called. He sighed and inched closer to me, holding a stethoscope. "Care to explain?" he asked me.

I jumped a little at the coldness of the stethoscope as it made contact with my body.

"Uh... I just vomited?" I said sarcastically. Wow, Raph really did have his ways of rubbing off on people...

"_No._ I already knew that." was my brothers reply.

I sighed. "Since I woke up, I haven't been feeling so wonderful. I threw up this morning too..."

He eyed me with concern. "L...L...Leo, I'm going to need you to describe it more..."

I instantly had a bad feeling about my sickness. "Donny, what's wrong?"

His eyes narrowed. "Just explain... Please"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Um..." I said, unsure of what to say.

"Textures, colours?"

"This morning it was, uh... Red. Almost like blood. It looked sort of charcoal-like. Wasn't thick, or thin and tasted really disgusting"

I watched Donatello lean back against the back of his chair and rubbed his tired eyes with his hands. "What about just now?"

"I...I don't know. I didn't see it"

He sighed. "Well, Raph and Mikey have probably cleaned it up by now. I'll need to take a few blood tests..." he pulled out a needle, ready to take some of my blood, and stuck it into my arm.

I could tell that he was angry, sad, frustrated and tired. I thought carefully for a minute while he took the first blood test.

"I know you probably hate me Donatello and I understand. But we need to talk through this. I know I left... Twice and I'm sorry. I really am"

He looked at me, shocked and angry. "Why should I talk about it, as soon as I finish you'll just walk out again!"

I hid my pain that sparked from his words. "I'm not going to leave you Donny... Please, _please_ talk to me"

His eyes narrowed on me again and his lips pressed to a firm and straight line. He started to yell. "You want me to talk?! Yeah well I'm talking! You left us for a whole two years and after the first 9 months, you stopped writing to us! We didn't know if you were alive, when you were coming home or if you still cared! Because _YOU_ didn't tell us" he hissed.

I watched my little brother, my heart and soul heavy with guilt. I looked down at my feet, ashamed of my past actions. When I looked back up at my brother, he was in tears.

"Y...you left us again Leo. Right when we were almost a normal team. You scared _AND_ scarred us Leo. You died and left us _vulnerable_. We aren't a team without you. When you died, we found it harder to cope with than when you were training, because we had your body in our hands. We saw your facial expression. It was screwed up and pained us just to look at you. We BURIED you!" he cried.

I bit my lip and forced the tears back down that threatened to run my cheeks. If I broke down now, right here in front of Donny, it wouldn't exactly help him. I would have my moment later. _After_ I sort everyone else out.

"I don't even know how it's possible that I'm talking to you right now?!" he paused for a minute. "How is it even possible?" he begged me to answer. His face showed desperation and confusion.

I shook my head, un sure of how to put my answer into words.

"I'm crazy, aren't I Leo? I'm not actually talking to you right now, am I? I'm just talking to no one, to nothing. I...I'm..._I'm dead_..." he breathed.

I placed my free hand on my brothers shoulder. "Donatello, look at me bro, you aren't dead. You aren't crazy. I don't even know how, but I am here right now in this very room. Look at me Don," I told him. I lifted his chin up a little so I was looking into his chocolate brown eyes. "I'm sorry"

Donny sniffled and smiled at me just as I felt a light sting in my arm. With careful hands, my brother pulled the needle out of my arm and placed the blood-filled tube on the counter. He handed me a cotton ball and some nursing tape that went over the top of the cotton ball. I inched forward and held my arms out. We hugged.

"I love you Leo" he whispered, his face pressed against my chest. "Please don't leave me"

I sighed and hugged him a little tighter. "I love you too Don"

_'I just wish I could make that promise..' _A tear snuck down my cheek. _'I wish I could warn you...' _

* * *

**So there ya go! 2 down, how many more?****_ xP _**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I will try and post the next one soon :)**

**missymousemonster Xx**

**PS: If you wanted to have a look, I'm on deviantART under the username 'missymousemonster99' **


	9. Death is Haunting

**Hey Ninja's! Sorry for the late update! Hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Donatello finished up on the tests needed for his eldest brother and placed each tube on his lab counter. After about 20 minutes he had half of the results.

"Sorry that took so long Leo... By the looks of it, it seems that you are vomiting as a result of your body fixing its self up. You can sort of expect that to happen, especially after being dead for 6 months, you are bound to have clots and other gross... _Liquids_"

"Thanks for that Donny... Makes me feel _so_ much better" Leo mumbled.

Leonardo suddenly had the weirdest feeling, just before he was swept back into a flood of memories.

As it turns out, when Leo was dead, his brain was still partly active, which allowed him to visualize the dead and hear their words as they spoke. Something no living creature could do without being given access to this. However, he could not hear or see any living creature. Only the dead.

_"We will take your family one by one" a ghost had hissed at him. _

_"How?" Leo had asked, refusing to show his panic and confusion. _

_"You're the bait!" the ghost hissed back. He wasn't sure if it was a man or woman who spoke the threats, he didn't exactly care. He just wanted out! He wanted his family safe._

"Leo?"

The eldest turtle was snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his brother. Donatello was deeply concerned.

"Leo are you okay? You got really tense all of a sudden?"

Leo blinked. "Uh yeah. Sorry Don. Im okay... I was just... Thinking" he went quiet for a few seconds. "Your brow is bleeding..."

Donny lightly touched his stitched up eye brow and found what his big brother had said to be true. "Thanks" the young genius stood up and started to clean up his wound.

_'You're the bait...'_ Thoughts swam around Leonardo's head like well trained athletes in a very important carnival.

"I'm the Bait..." Leo whispered. Unfortunately Donatello heard his older brother.

"What?" he asked, shocked and confused.

"Oh... Um... I was just thinking out loud for..future plans. Nothing to worry about" Leo lied.

"Oh... Okay Leo. If you have any problems let me know and we can do more tests"

Leo forced a smile. "Thanks Don" he said before fast pacing it out the door and up to his room. The disturbed turtle sat down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"If I'm the bait... What's the hook? What's the line? What's the sinker?"

Leonardo may not be an expert on fishing, but he knew his way around a fishing rod. They weren't the hardest things in the universe to understand after all!

He thought for a minute more. He was taken back into memorabilia from death.

_"Leonardo, you pathetic fool!" _

_He fought on, trying to evade the taunts, threats and foul language. He was powerless against it. Against them. For weeks he had been tortured by these ...things. Until one day, or night, he couldn't tell, he met someone different. She never stuck up for him, but cared for his troubled and half dead mind. She caressed him and comforted his suffering soul. _

_"It's okay Leonardo... I have been watching and listening to the horrible things they say to you. Don't let it get to you... Don't become like me." she had whispered. _

_"You're fine. Why are you sad?"_

_She had looked up at him. Her eyes were light grey and her facial features cold. "I'm not fine Leonardo. I miss my family. I can't stand seeing you being hurt like this! By those evil jerks!" she sighed. "They are planning something. I don't know what, but I know you will need to search for...something... I'm sorry I'm not of much help"_

Leonardo opened his eyes and came to realize he had fallen asleep. It was 5am the next morning. Normally the leader turtle would go for his morning run, but instead he lay in bed thinking.

"Search for something..." he mumbled. It was then drawn to his attention that there was a big red rose in a glass sitting on the bedside table. It's petals the colour of blood. Its gentle aroma was haunting and gave off an uneasy feeling to the atmosphere. He'd hadn't seen the rose there before. He wondered how it had been placed there. His brothers never came into his room and roses come from the top side. April and Casey have never been in Leo's room, so it couldn't have been them either. Master Splinter wouldn't have done so, there was no point in even pondering over that.

"hmm..." Leonardo sat up and got out of bed. He slung his Katanas over his shoulder, eyed the rose and walked out of the room.

_"Search for it Leonardo... Search..." _

Leo spun around quickly, searching for the voice. The girl, her delicate little voice, echoed in his head.

_"Search..."_ it said.

"Where are you?" Leo hissed in a light whisper. "Search for what?"

The soft voice answered. _"Search for the missing puzzle pieces... Get them back" _

"Get what back? How? Why? What are the puzzle pieces?!"

The voice sighed. "_You must get back your soul. Need I say more?"_

Leo's eyes widened at that. "My soul?"

_"Yes... Do you not feel empty?" _Leo thought for a minute.

_"Find your soul, protect your brothers, don't let them be found... Search... Search for them..."_ The voice faded away and Leonardo found himself gaping. The eldest turtle spun around and accidentally bumped into Donatello.

"Uh...Are you okay Leo? You look spooked?"

Leo stepped back in shock. "Oh... Uh... Yeah. Just hearing things. Bad sleep" He sighed and slumped a bit.

"Leo, you need sleep. Not to mention food. I don't even want to consider the other option if you don't!" Donny cried, throwing his arms up in the air.

Leo forced a smile. "I'm fine Don. I'll eat and I'll try to get a better sleep tonight. I appreciate your concern, however it is not needed"

The leader turtle had a light zapping feeling, like static on a trampoline mat.

The girls voice returned. _"That's it... Keep working... Find the other pieces"_

"Oh...uh...okay." Don said, unsure. "Well Mikey's up if you wanted to go see him. He's playing the Playstation. I'll be in the lab"

_'I wish I could save you...'_ Leo thought sadly.

Donny sighed. _'If you lose faith in you, I'll give you strength to pull through. I'll wait forever if I must' _

_'If only I could find the answer to take this all away. There's so many things that I want you to know...' _

The brothers were standing in silence, lost in their thoughts. They wanted so badly to hug each other, but they were scared beyond repairs. The two awkwardly took a few steps back, pondering over their options. Continue the conversation, or walk away?

"I'm going to go see Mikey..." Leo eventually said. He stepped around his purple brother and walked down the stairs. Sure enough, a very quiet Michelangelo was on the couch playing the Playstation.

"Hey Leo" Mikey said, pausing the game and looking up at his big brother. "What ya doing?"

Leo sighed. "Not a lot... Mikey, do you know anything about why there is a rose in my bedroom?"

The orange bandanna turtle raised a brow. "No...?"

The eldest turtle simply nodded and sat down next to the youngest.

"How was your sleep?" Mikey asked him after a few minutes of silence between them.

"Restless..."

"Yeah... I had a night mare about the party kids again... What about you?"

Leo froze. He stood up, his back facing his gamer brother. He looked at him over his shoulder and before walking away, he answered the question. "Death..."

Mikey stopped playing the game and turned it off. The concerned youngest brother stood up and followed the eldest to the kitchen.

"What do you mean, "death"?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

Leo closed the cupboard door again before he even took anything out. He glanced at his little brother. "I'm not hungry anymore..." he mumbled before lightly pushing past and walking to the dojo.

"Leo," Mikey cooed, trying to get his big brother to open up. "Come on bro, talk to me!"

Leo silently walked over to an empty corner of the room and knelt down on his knees and closed his eyes. "Don't bother..."

Mikey sat down beside the blue clad turtle. "Look Leo, I'm not good with this stuff, but just tell me!" he said growing impatient.

"I can't protect you..."

Mikey looked at him in shock. "What?"

"I...I can't protect you... I'm a failure..."

"Damn it Leo, you aren't a failure! What can't you protect us from?!"

Leo stood up and shook his head.

"M...Mike... Who else is in the lair?" Leo asked all of a sudden he was alert.

"Uh... you, me, Don, Master Splinter, Raph... Oh and that ghost chick that Raph met the other day... Why?" Mikey asked unsure.

Panic filled Leo. "Where's Raph?"

"In his room?..." Mikey said slowly.

Leo pushed passed his brother and bolted up the stairs towards his imediant younger brother. Without hesitation, he threw open the door to find Raphael in the corner, his back towards Leo.

"Raph! What's going on?" He demanded.

Raph spun around and that's when Leo noticed light red dust particals hanging around. "Get outta my room Fearless!" he shouted.

"Raphael, _what are you doing?!_" Leo demanded, shock and horror and concern clear.

Raphael's glare seemed to burn through the eldest turtle, his eyes like sharpened daggers. "_I said_ Get out" he hissed. Though it was threatening, he spoke hesitantly.

Leo frowned. "Not until you tell me what is going on Raph"

"Look, Fearless, I dun' know what you're on 'bout. Just leave me the hell alone!"

Leonardo stepped back. "Fine..." he was somewhat hurt by his imediant brother, he was just trying to help him.

"Good" Raph hissed. He slammed the door in Leo's face and seconds later the blue-clad turtle heard a glass smash and voices, though he could not understand what the voices were saying.

"What was that all about?" Mikey asked, coming up behind the blue clad turtle.

Leo shook his head. "I don't know Mike..."

* * *

**o.O Duh Duh Duhhhhh **

**Please remember to review guys! Reviews inspire me and the more reviews the story gets, the better writing quality it will be as I will be over the moon and my fingers a blur! Please tell your friends or what ever about this, greatly appreciated thanks guys! **

**missymousemonster Xx **


	10. The Broken Family

**Thank you soooo much guys for all the support! *hug* This chapter is sort of just a LeoxMikey bonding chap I guess. However, it IS sad, just a little warning. Hope you like it and please remember to review :)**

* * *

**Donny's POV**

I sighed. I was sitting in my lab, hidden behind my computer. I'd decided by now, that I was going to keep myself away from the others, just incase they caught on.

I didn't understand the reason behind my actions the other night, and I hadn't felt right since. Light headed, headaches, not thinking clearly at all; all my symptoms so far.

"Think Donatello, think..." I mumbled under my breath.

Even though Leo and I had talked earlier, I still felt extremely damaged about the incident 6 months ago. I wondered if my actions were side effects of Leo's death, finally catching up to me? Even though he was here, in the lair, alive...It was another possibility. Or I was just going insane for no reason... Stress, mental suffering, too much gore in my life, electronic waves messing with my head from passing out in the lab too often...?

I let out another sigh of frustration. _'If only I could remember exactly what happened, I'm sure it would help at least a bit!'_ I thought.

Suddenly I heard a knock at the door. "Come in" I called. I heard the door open and footsteps behind me.

"Hey Don... What's up with Raph and Leo?" my little brother asked.

I spun around to face him, and straight away I knew he had noticed how tired I looked. Considering I hadn't slept for 2 days straight.

"What do you mean Mikey?" I asked. I searched my little brothers face, unaware of everything going on.

"Raph and Leo just had another fight, but Raph looked like he was playing with pixie dust. He looked pure evil and Leo's flippin' out bro! It's not cool. Sensei hasn't come out of his room since Leo's breakfast give away and I don't want to interrupt... I thought you would have some ideas?"

I lightly touched my stitched up brow, realizing the small amount of blood oozing out. "I uh... Honestly I'm not sure about anything at the moment Mikey... Can you hand me that cloth there?"

He turned around, reached for the cream coloured cloth on one of my far benches and handed it to me. I then dabbed lightly at my brow, successfully soaking up the small blood loss.

"But you always know? Is something wrong?" he asked somewhat innocently, tilting his head to the left in curiosity.

"I know that. I just..." I sighed. "I'm stuck for ideas, reasons for what happened the other night while I was looking for Leo... It doesn't make sense!"

My baby brother placed a hand on my shoulder. I found comfort in it.

"You told Leo?"

I shook my head. "No... I'm not sure I want to. I don't want to be left out of everything because I'm slowly going insane. I want to be treated normally. And how can I explain it to him if I don't even know how to explain it to myself?"

Mikey smiled softly at me. "Donny, bro, you're going to be fine! Leo will understand. Dude, he's died, what can be harder to explain than death?" I slowly nodded my head, his words sinking in. He was right, that would probably be the most difficult thing to describe. "Hey, it could just be a one time off thing? That night was really stressful!"

I smiled warmly back at my little brother. "Thanks Mikey... I appreciate it."

"Look, Don, I'm no expert on... _Stuff_... But I know that you need some chill out time and a good sleep. Leave the techno stuff here and come with me."

My brother gripped my hand and lead me out of the lab and into the lounge room. He pushed me down onto the armchair and walked into the kitchen. "Stay there!" he ordered. I frowned, thinking everything through. Mikey was right, I did need some time out, even though I hate to admit things like that. It was true.

I relaxed in the chair and closed my tired eyes for a second.

* * *

**Mikeys POV**

I walked into the kitchen and put the popcorn in the microwave.

_'Poor Donny'_ I thought sadly. My techno brother hadn't been the same in days and I knew that it was only a matter of time before he officially broke down. He was strong like that, but not as strong as the rest of us.

Dons got the brains, Raphs got the attitude, I've got the awesomeness and Leo has the skill and the ability to hide his feelings better than anyone else. Sometimes I get a bit jealous of my brothers. But I also feel sorry for them. Take for example, Leo, he's _always_ wanted a wife and kids; a family of his own. He also has guilt issues and I swear to god that if he was a Samurai instead of a ninja, if he failed, he would give up his life for his honour in the same way as the Samurai.

Raph usually has good ideas but introduces and ends them with violence. He usually always endangers us because of this. Deep inside, behind the shell, he's a pretty big softy. We got to witness a lot of that side after Leo died...

Donny, he relies mostly on his electronics. As you would have noticed, he has a knack for tinkering with those things. That kids got serious skill stored in that mind of his! I always thought that if we were human, Donny would be a billionaire right now, selling virtual phones or something, but instead he's down here in the New York city sewers, taking IT phone calls... Although he probably won't be for much longer now that Leo's back.

And now I must confess, that I am a sinking ship. I'm the comic guy as you know. I read some pretty _twisted_ comics and I'm a mutant ninja turtle, sharing a lot of human qualities, age 15 and living in a sewer. But I _still can't_ believe that Leo's back from the _dead_! Like _seriously_ dude, it's normal in comics, but in reality it's just weird and un-natural... Not saying that my bro is un-natural! God I love him to shreds! But it just doesn't make much sense to me, or Donny... Or anyone else!

_*Pop!*_

I grinned and walked back over to the microwave.

_*Pop! Pop! Pip! Pop!*_

I opened the door and carefully took the popcorn back out, pulling the tabs and getting hit in the face with the overwhelming smell of melted butter and salt. I breathed in, enjoying the smell before tipping the popcorn out into a big green bowl.

As I walked to the couch, I noticed Leo standing next to the chair that I left Donny in. He walked toward me.

"Hey Mike" he said casually. I allowed him to grab a handful of popcorn from the bowl. "Don's asleep. Did you knock him out with drugs or something?" he joked.

"Dude, not even those would have worked on him! He's like the king of ignoring sleep!" I laughed.

Leo smiled. "Yeah..."

I glanced at the blank TV screen and then back at my big brother. "Hey Leo, wanna watch a movie with me?" he seemed shocked.

"Y-you want to watch a movie...with _me_?" he choked.

"I uh... You don't have to... I just... Uh... Yeah I do Leo..."

"Sure" he answered softly. He smiled.

I grinned brightly at my big bro. "What do ya wanna watch?" I cried excitedly.

He smirked. "Shhh, remember Donny?"

"_Riiiiiight_..." I said. I turned my head towards my sleeping brother and smiled. "Sorry Don!"

"Here you choose what ever movie, I don't really care, I'll take Don to his room" Leo said. I watched as he picked Donny up in his arms, cradling him against his plastron like a baby. Don didn't even stir. Leo then walked up the stairs and disappeared around the corner. He returned a few minutes later.

"Leonardo, the dead man!.. Or turtle... Can still carry his little brother up the stairs!" I cried, imitating the circus headman. I bowed. "Thank you Ladies, thank you!" I cried, imagining roses being thrown at me. "He's single" I whispered, winking at my chuckling big brother. All of a sudden I grasped something in my left hand and still in my imaginary world, I tossed it at Leo.

He froze. I glanced at the thing in his hands. It's blood-red petals looked deadly. "How'd you get the rose?..." he asked hesitantly.

I looked at my left, there wasn't even a table there!

"I don't know..." I answered, glancing at the non-existent table next to me.

A few cold and silent seconds passed between us and the rose.

"D-did you choose a movie?" Leo eventually asked. I smiled and leapt to my feet.

"Did I ever?!" I cried. I started up the TV and popped the disc in the player. "Family videos!" I announced.

Leo chuckled. "Oh dear..."

Thankfully when we were wee little turtles, Donny had enough brains to fix up the video camera. Before it was all on tape, but Don had kept back up copies and recently managed to put them onto discs.

"Sit back, and enjoy my brother, for you are about to go on the ride of your life" I smirked.

"literally!"

I pressed play on the remote and we relaxed on the couch, scoffing into the popcorn... Okay the_ 'we'_ in that sentence was more _'me'_... But a few minutes later Leo got into the spirit.

More than 2 whole hours passed and we had just begun re-living my seventh birthday; commentary by the one and only Michelangelo! (The younger one by the way!)

_"Ohhh yeah, I'm awesome!" younger me cried, turning the camera around so that I was videoing myself._

_"Miikeyyy, can I have the camera back now?!" Donny whined. _

_"Not yet!" little me raced over to my big brothers and stuck the camera right in their faces. They were playing a game of BattleShip._

_"Mikey!" they both cried._

_Master Splinter was chuckling over in the corner. _

_"Mikeeyyyy! It's MY video camera!" Donny cried. _

_"And it's MY birthday! You must do as I say! I order you to bow before me!" I announced. _

_Donny rolled his eyes. "I will have to be at your extreme mercy for that to ever happen Mike!" he placed his hands on his hips. _

_"Yeah KnuckleHead, Leo's da boss, not you" Raph chuckled, placing one of his pegs on the board._

_"Awww come on!" Leo cried. "You just sunk my ship!" _

_Master Splinter stood up and walked towards me. "It is cake time I do believe" _

In a matter of seconds all 4 of us had bolted to the kitchen table while Sensei retrieved the cake.

I eventually handed the camera to Donny who sat it on a stand so we could all be in the video at the one time.

I snickered. "Nawww Leo, you looked so cute!"

My big bro looked at me and smirked. "At least I'm still better looking than _you_ Mike."

I playfully hit him and that's when Sensei walked into the room holding a double layer chocolate cake with whipped cream and strawberries.

Even now I was drooling over it!

We finished watching my birthday and about an hour later, the screen went black.

Leo and I stood up to turn it off. We got out of our chairs and I hugged my big brother.

"Thanks Leo" I whispered. After recovering from his state of shock he returned the hug.

"No, thank you Mikey. I can't believe how long it's been since you and I did something like this" he said amazed.

Suddenly there was a loud static sound coming from the TV. Then an image filled the screen. I recognized it, it was another video. A recent one too...

Tears welled up in my eyes as the screen came to life.

_I walked with the camera around the lair. It was quiet. Only the soft beeping of the camera and the soft noises coming from Donny's tools as he worked on another new experiment could be heard. Raph was on the couch, eying the small cracks in the ceiling. _

_"Mikey, please put it away" Don asked sadly. He looked as if he had been crying. _

_I sighed. "Day 3 without our Leo here. Not going well. As you can see. Already we are falling apart. Leo, if you can hear me now, we miss you bro." I spoke into the camera. A tear tolled down my cheek as I pointed the camera away from my face. I walked over to Raph who had tears streaming his cheeks. He groaned and rolled on his side, covering his face._

_"Raph, come on buddy" I said softly, touching my brothers shoulder. He looked up for a minute and spoke. _

_"Sorry I couldn't save you Leo" he said, sniffling and burying his face in his arm._

With saddened eyes I glanced at my eldest brother who was staring at the screen, tears falling silently. He looked a me, his jaw dropped, his eyes red and his cheeks stained with tears. His chin quivered. "Y-y-you, you...He..." he couldn't finish the sentence.

I reached for the remote. "I'll turn it off..."

He gripped the remote and choked on his words. "No Mikey..." he said softy. "I want to watch it.."

We turned our heads back to the TV and watched on.

_"Mikey please turn it off" Donny begged. I walked towards my brother. _

_"Don, say something, then I'll get master splinter and then I'll turn it off. Okay?"_

_Donny hesitated. "I miss you Leo, if you can hear us, please know you won't ever be forgotten. Please don't forget us..." _

_He pushed the camera away and broke down into tears. He raced off to his bedroom and closed the door. _

_With a heavy heart I went in search for our Sensei. He was in his room, meditating. I knocked and slid the door to the side then stepped inside. He was in the usual meditating position, his ears flickering back and forth as I sat down. He seemed troubled. _

_"Michelangelo, I understand Donatello has gone to his room upset. What happened?" he asked, not opening his eyes. _

_"I asked him to speak into the camera as if it were Leo... He did but he started crying... I just... I don't know why... I just feel like it could be useful or something in the future and right now we need something to talk to."_

_Master Splinter opened his eyes, noticing the camera in my hands. He sighed. "Very well Michelangelo..." he paused. "Leonardo, my son, we miss you very much. You are in better hands now, though I can sense something_  
_else is going on with your mind. Take care my son" _

_I frowned a little, unsure of what my father was talking about. "Is that all you were after my son?"_

_"May I have a hug father?" I asked. _

_He nodded and stood up, opening his arms for me to walk into. I placed the still recording camera on the floor. We embraced and I rested my head on his shoulder. _

_"It will be alright" he reassured me._

After all of that, I had found myself looking at Leo again. He looked like a ghost: almost transparent.

"you okay?" I asked.

He turned his head, colour returning. "Just dizzy..."

The two of us continued to watch the video diary. There was a video for every week. Each week the videos got even worse and everyone was angry, sad and lost. Eventually we came across one that wasn't a whole group video, in fact it was a video taken in the middle of week 16, after that weeks video. It was a video from Raph.

_"Uh... Look Leo, about that night, I'm sorry I treated you like that. I-I don't know what came over me and I feel like a total idiot for my actions. _

_I'm sorry I fought with you so much, it was always me that started the fights and made them even worse. I'm a stubborn, selfish, idiot that didn't and doesn't deserve a brother like you in the first place. Shell, I don't even deserve Splin'r, Mike or Don! _

_Truth is Leo, I miss ya. I just hope that when my time is up, I can finally see you again. Even though I don't deserve to see you again. _

_I could have stopped them Leo. I could have saved you! But I didn't... And now... Now your gone..." he gulped and rubbed his eyes, rivers of tears staining his cheeks. He pressed the button on the camera and the screen went black. _That was the last recording left.

Leo was full on crying. He was a total wreak. I'd never seen him so broken before.

I leant over and hugged him. "You didn't have to watch it" I told him.

He sniffled. "I wanted to Mike... I-I didn't know you guys cared that much..." he choked.

"Dude, of course we cared that much! Your our big bro, our leader, our protector, our guide line, you're Leonardo!"

Leo took in a few deep breaths and dried his eyes with the back of his hand. I knew the videos would be good for something: Leo needed to watch them.

He sighed and stood up. "I'm sorry"

I'm not sure what it was that caused a shiver to run up my spine, but after that I heard a scream. A high pitched, extremely piercing scream that came from up stairs.

I glanced at him, "No need for that now Leo"

We both bolted up the stairs and the screaming got louder. When we came to Raph's bedroom door, we were greeted with our hotheaded brother. We exchanged nods and the three of us continued running down the hall towards Donny's room. The door was closed and locked from the inside.

"Donny, Donny, can you hear me? Whats going on?" Leo called to him through the door. His only reply was more screaming and some coughing.

"Raph can you pick at the lock with the sai?" Leo turned to face us.

"I'll try, _stupid little lock_" he cursed, digging his sai in the lock.

"Why don't we just bust down the door?" I asked.

Raph glared a me and Leo placed a hand on his shoulder, silently telling him to get back to the lock picking

"The door is too heavy to do that Mikey." Leo told me, sounding calm as he spoke but I knew he wasn't.

The screaming quietened a little but it was still loud.

"The locks are so bloody small!" Raph continued to curse and a few seconds later there was a light '_click'_. We pushed the door open and rushed inside the room.

Donny was gripping the sides of his bed tightly and his skin was pale. The screams got louder.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the long-ish chapter. Just saying, in future chapters there****_ will be _****a fair amount of action. I'm unsure of the length of the next chapter at this stage, but there is a possibility it will be about this length. Anyway... **

**Take care my Ninja's and Review! :D**

**missymousemonster Xx**


	11. Telling the Tales

**Hello my totally awesome ninjas! A special thanks to my reviewers: Sharneemonster, dondena, Ariddle-Ascare, k0k02417, NJ7009, mukuto, NinjaWolf10, SharneeRawson102 and Sharnee101101010. Also another special thanks to my followers and favouriters: Ariddle-Ascare, Draconia Snowmantle-Snape, Haoyoh Asakura, NJ7009, NinjaWolf10, Yuna Kei, dani-curtis-16, jade4563, mukuto, raph'sgirl4ever, Koutei's Empress and cook563 ! Loving it! Thank you sooooo much guys, you give me so much inspiration! :') **

**This chapter is one of the longest so far, so I hope you like heartfelt conversations, long chapters and a little revealing of the mystery. And also another problem or two and a bit of a break down with one of the brothers in particular. Thanks again guys and happy reading!**

* * *

**Donnys POV**

_Bolt after bolt of electrifying pain came. I tried to stand and fight them all back but my dream body wouldn't allow it. _

_To be honest I wasn't sure what was real. It all felt real, but in the same sense it didn't. _

_"What do you want?" I begged, tears welling in my eyes; both dream and reality. _

The room got cold and my eyes shot open. I blinked a few times, keeping my tears controlled as I noticed my brothers staring at me.

"Are you okay Donatello?" Leo asked, sitting down on the bed beside me and gently placing his left hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine..." I sighed silently, knowing too well that I had been screaming which had drawn my brothers attention towards me.

"Dude, you were full on screaming" Mikey exclaimed. "That's _NOT_ fine"

"Don, Mikey's right. What happened?" Leo asked. My brothers watched me with anticipation, observing everything I did.

"I uh... I don't really know..."

Raph rolled his eyes. "Don't be a little smart ass, spill the juice or I'll force it outta ya" he hissed, pointing a sai at my head.

I gulped.

Thank fully Leo came to my rescue, as always. "Raphael! Settle" he never did appreciate Raph's language, but wasn't usually one to bring him up on it either. "Donny just needs time. If he feels the need to tell us, he will. Let him rest." He glared daggers at our hotheaded brother. My two immediate brothers left the room.

"Donatello," Leo spoke sternly but softly. He only ever said my full name when he was serious about something. "I forbid you from training for a week, I need you to heal up properly. You must stay up here in your room and rest. If you need anything, text and we will come straight up here."

I opened my mouth to speak. "But Leo-"

"No buts Donatello. Rest up little brother" he planted a kiss on my forehead and gave me a brotherly hug; cautious of my wounds.

"Okay Leo..." I sighed.

He left the room and I was left alone in the cold with my head buried deep in my pillow.

That dream was unlike any of my past dreams. But I couldn't exactly tell what was going on; other than the fact I was being tortured with something. Something truly shocking.

"It was just a dream, just a dream" I told myself, taking deep shaky breaths and closing my eyes again. I very quickly fell into another deep sleep.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

It's been 3 whole weeks since I left the coffin.

Raph just walked into the lair, he was late home again, and he won't tell me where he had been. He's acting so strange. He can look me in the eye and tell me what's wrong, but he won't.

I sighed and pressed my face into my palms as I sat on the lounge.

Raph and Donny have been ignoring me like the plague, and doing the same to Mikey. Mikey is the only one of my brothers that will actually talk or even look at me. Master Splinter hasn't said much, and I can't work out why. And then there's April and Casey who just haven't had the time to come around and visit or anything because of work reasons.

I still feel empty and I occasionally get that churning in my stomach when I ask myself what to do. It makes me sick, the fact that I'm useless against everything. I can't help; I just continue to get in the way.

Every morning I wake up with a fresh rose on the bedside table, its petals reminding me of the blood that I still to this day, don't have much of. I figured last night that I'm still technically dead until my blood levels return to normal and I get my soul back. Mind you, it's harder than it sounds!

"They get worse don't they..." Mikey spoke, more as a statement than a question.

I looked up at my little brother who was looking down at me as he stood in front of the chair. He really could amaze me with the seriousness of situations sometimes.

"Yeah..." I answered quietly.

Mikey sat down beside me. "We will get them back Leo. Even if it kills me"

I shuddered "No Mikey. You WON'T die, I'll make sure of that. I know what it's like in there, you wouldn't cope. If anyone dies its me...again."

I watched as tears welled in my brothers eyes. "Or master Splinter..." he mumbled.

"What?" I asked, completely shocked. "What's wrong with father?"

Mikey looked gloomily at me, his eyes full of sorrow. "Leo, Master Splinter is dying."

I froze. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't. _'Crap, im not breathing'_ i thought after about a minute of faster breaths. _'Take a breath... Pull myself together.' _

"He doesn't have much longer Leo... Donny was trying to work on something for him, to try and give him more time, but I don't know if he ever started it, let alone finished it"

"What's wrong with him Mike?" I asked.

Suddenly I heard slow footsteps behind me.

"Cholesterol levels are too high my son. Donatello also said stress plays a large part and just old age too." I heard the familiar voice say. I spun around, tears stinging my eyes.

"It's true father?" I whispered.

Master Splinter nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so Leonardo. This old rats train is about to stop at the last station."

I let a tear fall down my cheek. "Sensei... Father...why?" I sobbed. Master Splinter took me in a warm hug, embracing me as I cried.

"Oh Leonardo, Michelangelo, my sons. You are all at the end of your training now, Leonardo, being a ninjitsu master now, you can teach your brother's the rest." he coughed. "I am trusting you my sons, to get this family back together. Even when I am not here any longer. That is my last order for each of you."

Sensei summoned Mikey over and he too joined the hug.

"Are you okay Michelangelo?" Sensei asked after we both noticed how quiet he was.

"I've cried too much Father, to cry now. I'm sorry." he said, standing up and walking to the kitchen.

I sniffled and wiped my eyes. "I love you Father" I said, finally stepping out of our hug.

"I love you too Leonardo." His fragile frame gave out and he collapsed into my arms.

"Father! Are you alright?" I asked, worried. He wrapped an arm around me and I walked him to his room and laid him on his bed.

"Just... Tired..." he answered, forcing a smile. I stroked his forehead as his eyes closed and he drifted to sleep. I silently left the room and walked into the kitchen. Mikey was standing at the sink, a knife over his left wrist.

"Michelangelo, what the hell are you doing?!" I cried. I raced forward and snatched the knife from his grasp; he was crying.

"I can't take it Leo..." he sobbed. I tossed the knife into the sink and hugged my baby brother so tight that I was doing a better job at holding him than super glue. He sobbed on my shoulder.

"I'm scared Leo... I'm scared." he whimpered.

"Of what?" I asked, not letting go of the hug.

"I'm scared I'm gunna lose you all" he breathed, coughing and splattering his words.

I hugged him tighter, continuing to allow him to cry on my shoulder. I gripped his left wrist and felt warm liquid between my fingers. He had cut himself, but it wasn't deep. Only really a scratch.

_'I'll bandage it soon'_ I thought.

"I-I thought that I could rid myself of some pain." he sobbed.

I held his head to my chest and rested my chin on his head. "It's going to be okay Michelangelo."

"I know you're hiding something too Leo..."

I looked down at him as he looked up at me.

"It's my fault..." I whispered.

"For what?"

"It's my fault Raph and Don are like this..."

I suddenly had a stinging sensation on my left cheek then I realized Mikey had slapped me. I held my stinging cheek and cringed.

"If you keep talking like that Leo, you're gunna get hit with the force of these guns" he smirked, flexing his arm muscles.

I smirked and rolled my eyes. "Let's get you cleaned up"

After I bandaged his wrist, he cuddled up against me, resting his head on my plastron as we sat together on the lounge in silence. The TV wasn't on and again, there wasn't a single 'clink' of one of Donny's experiments as he worked, because he wasn't there.

Raph walked stiffly down the stairs and headed for the door.

"Where are you going Raph?" I asked softy, glancing at him.

_'Can we work this out, can we be a family?'_ I begged silently. At that exact moment, Raph twitched, as if he had heard my thoughts. He turned his head towards Mikey and I; his eyes were stone grey. He looked partly drained.

After a few quiet minutes I repeated the question. "Where are you going?"

He turned his head and spoke the first word he had said directly at me since the night I died, almost 7 months ago. "Top"

He opened the door and stepped outside. A few seconds after the door was closed again, Mikey looked up at me.

"I think now's your chance to talk to Raphy."

I nodded, stood up and walked out the door also. The door closed again.

I look to the left just in time to see my brothers bandanna tails vanish from sight. I started at an even run, then got faster and faster with each step. I skidded the corner and looked up to see the drain cover being closed.

I hurriedly climbed the ladder and propped the lid open as I glanced outside. It was dark but I knew my way around pretty well. I climbed out of the man hole and ran into the shadows. If Raph was going to be found tonight, I would need to check the rooftops.

_'He's already gone...'_ the ghost hissed at me. _'Give up terrapin. You lose' _

I froze. "No."

The ghost cackled, sending shivers up my spine. A few seconds later my female ghost friend was by my side.

"Oh Leonardo, I'm so sorry!" she cooed. She showed great sorrow.

I leapt between buildings, running as fast as my legs would allow. "How's things?" I asked without pausing my run.

"Terrible" she replied.

"No different to before then"

"Not a bit... Your brothers are a bit of a mess aren't they?"

I sighed and stopped running. "Yeah... Any idea what's happening with them?"

"No, sorry. There seems to be some sort of force field in Raphael's room, and a less powerful field in Donatello's. However, I can sense ther distress...Raphael is under pressure and Donatello is fighting himself. That's all I know."

"anything from the land of the dead?"

She shook her almost transparent head. "Again, I apologize. There is only so many things a single girl can do."

I was about to start running again in search for my hothead brother when I remembered something. I turned back to my friendly ghost girl. "What about the roses?"

She tilted her head to the side. "_roses_?"

"yes,_ roses_. I wake up every morning and there are fresh new roses by my bed..."

"I didn't know" she said, sounding genuinely surprised. "But that other ghost woman has been roaming your home since she arrived there with Raphael. I wouldn't trust her."

"Dont worry, I don't." I turned and walked over to a gargoyle, peering over the view of the city.

I sat down and hugged my knees.

"You know Leonardo, death wasn't like it is now. We used to be able to live in peace, without the torture. One dead day, the king and queen arranged to meet us all, so that we could express our feelings on what we thought needed changing. When the time came, we were lined up. We spoke casualy, but when it was Ori's turn to speak, he spoke of such horrid things. Torture, death money, hell, and evil powers. The King and Queen banished him and told him never to return. But one night, a week before your own death, Ori found a way into the palace and while the King and Queen slept, he killed her"

"Wait... He _killed_ her? I thought she was already dead?"

She nodded sadly. "Yes, but when you die, you still have one more life in this world. After that, you're gone for ever. Didn't use to be like that either"

"So... What happened then?" I asked curiously, watching the cars below.

"He wanted the King to suffer for his decision, so he left the dead Queen in a pool of her own blood next to her husband. When he woke up, Ori was watching him. The king was banished from his own kingdom and Ori took charge. Our rightful king hasn't been seen since, but rumor has it that he's hiding out in the human world."

I glance up at her. "What was death like before Ori?"

She smiled at me. "Oh Leonardo, it was wonderful! It was literally a free world. There are honestly no words to describe how wonderful it was. If I could go back there, I would." the last bit, she had said sadly.

"Come here" I told her, opening my arms. She hesitated but came and sat next to me. I put my right arm around her; I could feel her translucent flesh on mine. She rested her head on my shoulder. I figured that I could feel her ghostly flesh, because I wasn't exactly 100% living.

"It will be okay..." I comforted. I lightly kissed her forehead. "I'll help you get back your King"

"Thank you" she whispered.

After a few minutes I began to wonder again. I looked at her; she looked at me. "So, you know my story, what's yours?"

She moved back a little.

"I mean, if that's okay with you?" I said quickly. I didn't want to offend her.

"It's okay Leonardo. Well... I can't remember my name, I think I had 3 siblings; 2 brothers and a sister. I think my last name might have been Mckenzie... That's um... That's all I really know about myself"

"I guess it's better than nothing"

"Yeah... I guess"

"Look I uh... I just want to thank you for helping me out. You didn't have to, and you still don't. But I really appreciate it" I said awkwardly, looking into her hollow eyes.

"I know that Leonardo." she smiled. "I take great pleasure in helping you and your family out. You are the closest I can get to family. I will care for you each until my time is done. It is you that I must thank. Not the other way around. I thank you for making me feel wanted. Giving me a place to go. A home."

I gave her a light squeeze on the shoulder. A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Please don't cry Leonardo. What is wrong?" she asked worriedly.

I smiled and wiped the tear. "Nothing is wrong. I'm just... Astounded and full of pride by the fact that you will protect my brothers. I have never had such kindness showed to me by a human in my whole life. Not even from April and Casey." I looked up at the stars. "I know, that one day soon, I will return to your world. I often fear for my brothers, not for me. I don't want to leave them again." I felt extreme sadness fill me. I moved my arm away and went back to hugging my knees.

"It will be okay Leonardo. It will"

A few more silent seconds passed. I stood up on my feet and glanced over the rooftops as I heard a loud cry. An all to familiar cry. My eyes widened.

"Raph..." I whispered. I looked back towards the ghost, but she wasn't there.

I took a few steps back from the edge before running and front flipping to the next. I began pumping my arms and legs, picking up speed and jumping between buildings.

The air was cold and sharp against my skin. I took deep breaths, trying to contain my adrenaline as I raced towards where my brothers cry had sounded.

I didn't even slow down when I came to a too far a jump, instead I gripped my Katanas and used them as a sort of slide, helping to move me down the thick power line to the next building. I front flipped onto the roof and sheathed my Katanas. I was getting closer, much closer.

I could only just make out a dark figure surrounded by bright gold and red lights. The cry came again and I watched the figure drop to his knees. I gulped and pushed on, running as hard as I could.

In a matter of seconds I was on the same rooftop. I stood behind my brother, watching the same red dust I had spotted before, dance around him as he cried.

"Raph?" I whispered, cautiously taking another step closer. He seemed to be in pain. The dust was heavy and spun circles around him.

"Raphael?" I said a little louder. I placed a hand on his shoulder and he collapsed, panting madly and completely exhausted. The dust dissolved.

"L-Leo...?" he whispered. His eyes weren't grey like they were before. They were dark green, almost his normal eye colour.

"I'm here Raph... What happened?" I asked, crouching down next to him.

He groaned softly and tried to push me away. "Go away..."

I frowned. "Look Raph, I didn't come back to get this. I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry okay? What do I have to do to get you to know how sorry I am?!" I cried, throwing my hands in the air with frustration.

I watched him force him self to stand up. He spat to the side and eyed me angrily. "Oh yeah? Dat right aye Fearless? You think you can just come home twice and think things will instantly go back to normal? You," he hissed, his words like venom. He pointed at me, getting right up in my face. "Thought wrong!"

I wiped my cheek and stepped back. "Ugh, Raph, I don't even know what I did wrong other than leaving and staying in Central America for longer than I was told to! You tell me, what did I do wrong?!" I shouted.

He glared knives at me. "You left! You left us alone. Completely vulnerable! TWICE! We weren't ready! You didn't even say g'bye! Shell, the second time Mikey and Don didn't even get ta see your face before you left! How about you try lookin' into ya brothers eyes as he dies? How do you think I feel?!"

I forced down my tears. "Yeah well Raph, you weren't the one staring into your younger brothers eyes, silently begging for him to forgive you, wondering if he really did hate you. Wondering if all the things he had said were true or not. Looking up at the stars, knowing you were going to die. Feeling your life drain away as you bled on the roof. Knowing you failed your family..."

Raph's glare softened. "I never did mean all those things I said about you" he said softly.

"Yeah well it felt like you did" I said painfully, placing my hands over my heart. "You were going to kill me that night. It wouldn't have been any different" I muttered.

He fixed his glare again. Then let it drop. He stared at me. "I-I-I'm sorry Leo..."

He took a step towards me and I flinched. "I'm sorry too Raph" I closed my eyes and breathed out for a second.

I suddenly felt two strong arms wrap around me. I opened my eyes.

"I love you Leo" Raph whispered. I embraced him in return, taking in this moment as it was extremely rare. "I'm sorry,"

I stepped back. "You have nothing to apologize for. Save your breath" I told him.

He sighed and shook his head. "That's where you're wrong big brotha, if it weren't for me, we never would have fought and you never would have died. This is all my fault."

I lightly touched his shoulder again. "Raph, although I can't disagree with that, I must admit that I think it's taught us all a new lesson; something we never would have learnt if it didn't happen"

He gulped. "I feel so bad about it"

I sighed and shifted my footing. "Let it loose Raph. Get rid of it now."

He flinched and looked down at his feet. "I was so hurt when you left for da jungle. When you stopped writin' to us, I got worried. As the months passed I started to feel like you were never comin' back. We didn't know if you were dead. Bein' Night Watcher gave me a chance to drain some of my anger. When ya finally came home I was too caught up in my own world that I didn't realize what I was missing out on"

I smirked. "Reminds me of someone" I mumbled. He looked at me; dumbfounded.

"I got sick of all the orders and people thinkin' all I did was lounge around. I chose to take it out on you without thinkin'. I didn't mean it when I said I hated you. God damn it Leo, I love you, you're my big bro! I can't bloody cope without you!"

I forced a faint smile and he continued.

"Dat night, I just lost control of myself. After I pinned you down, I got so scared of myself and what would happen next that I didn't even notice we had an audience... I-I heard you call Leo, and I ran back as fast as I could. I watched you die in my arms. I see it over and over in my dreams. It haunts me. 'Nd den dis ghost chick turns up sayin' your life depends on a game of hide 'n seek?" he laughed coldly. "I knew it had a catch" he hissed. "Few nights later, she turns up in my room. Says she got somethin' to say. The little brat pins me against the wall, bloody strong des ghost guys, and kisses me. Ha, what a joke. I remember her mutterin' some crap bout a master of hers and ultimate power, den I get dis massive headache! Sheez, it hurts just thinkin' bout it!"

I listened intensively. He continued.

"Dat kiss wasn't just any ol' kiss. Some sort of spell. Bloody painful one too. Arg the brat makes me so mad! Dis pixie dust crap ya been seeing, its all because of her."

"What does the spell do?" I asked, knowing too well that I wasn't going to like the answer.

"Weakens me. Drains me. She stabs me with some sort of needle crap after. Get knocked out for hours. 'M tellin' ya, I never feel like m'self after. Des ghosts are bad news"

"Not all spirits are bad news Raph..."

He raised a brow. "Oh yea?"

"Yeah..." I whispered. "The bad ones are controlled by a spirit called Ori. He's after revenge on the King."

"King?" he screwed up his face with confusion.

I sighed. "Long story"

"'K Leo, tell me later. Dis ain't da best time for a story" he said, scanning the rooftops. A large group of Foot ninja were in sight. "We should probably go in 5, 4, 3, 2-"

Quick as a flash the two of us were off into the shadows of the rooftops. We leapt over the traffic below, front flipping and leaping around in the air.

As we ran Raph glanced over at me. "Never repeat what I said back der"

I smirked. "Okay Raph"

He frowned. "Serious Leo"

I laughed. "Relax Raphy Boy, I'm not going to tell on you!"

"Ugh, sometimes I wonder where Mikey gets dos names from"

I back flipped to the next building. "I think it would be better not to wonder"

"Good point. That mind of his is a bomb"

The two of us laughed and started an unofficial race.

All of a sudden we both skidded to a halt. This place... Too many... Memories. I glanced at my brother who had gone pale. Being here reminded me of reality. I was dead. Well... Technically. I'm not living yet.

I felt extreme pain in my left hand and my upper arm went numb. I glanced down at my hand, it was faded. Completely transparent. I freaked, hiding my hand behind my back. Almost as soon as I did that, I felt a light tingling in my hand and the numbness left. I brought my hand back into view; it looked normal again._ 'Not yet'_ I begged silently. _'We aren't ready'_

The two of us walked silently, lost in our memories. I crouched down and stared at the faint blood stains on the cement. _My_ blood stains.

"You were too young..." Raph mumbled clear enough for me to hear. I looked up at him. I felt like I was reliving that moment where I was slowly dying in my brothers arms. But only this time I didn't feel the pain, the blood, the loss. Only the memories remained, leaving scars on all of us.

I stood back up and faintly smiled at Raph. Without hesitation, I hugged him. He returned it. "Let's go home" I said softy.

* * *

**Yay another chapter down! What do you think? Did you like the Raph and Leo scenes because I know I did! They can't be mad at each other ****_all_**** the time :) Poor Mikey. AND Master Splinter finally told Leo he was dying :( Now Leo has to try work out how to defeat Ori and the reason behind his fading hand. Not to mention the fact that he still has to finish collecting the rest of his soul and get through to Donny again. Can the guys do it? **

**Please review, favourite and follow! They inspire my muses and in return they inspire me to continue writing! Oh and a little heads up, since it is nearing Christmas, I have decided to try to get a TMNT Christmas story published in December. It's going to be completely random so hopefully you will like it :) I also have other stories you could read while waiting for updates on this one and I know a lot of great stories by other users if you are interested. Like****_ TmntEmi's_****_Leo the Zodiac Lion_****. That is a mad story and I highly recommend it as well as many more. If you wanted the story names, PM me and I would be happy to guide you to them :) **

**For the meantime, stay safe and stay tuned for the next update!**

**missymousemonster Xx**


	12. New Scenery for 2

**Hey Guys! Its been ages! Yes, I know I said none of my other stories would be updated until I finished ****_My Gift_****, but I sort of got off track and wanted to post this chapter as a small apology for my absence. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I am being attacked by the plot bunnies and such, so that means my updates should be quicker and more often! Yay. However, if it takes me forever to reply to your messages or update, please take into consideration I am now back at school. Anyway, Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Mikey's POV**

"Leave me alone Mikey..." Don mumbled. He buried his head in his arms and I let out a huge sigh.

"Donny, I'm not leaving until you tell me what's up dude. It's not cool doin' this" I said matter-of-fact.

"I...I don't want to hurt you..." he whispered, glancing up at me. He was genuinely scared.

"Hurt us?"

He nodded.

It had been just over 3 months since Leo came home and Donny's state had gotten worse, while Raph's had been improving a little; but not much. Right now I was in Donatello's bedroom. Don't ask me how I managed to get inside without nearly being killed, because I seriously don't know the answer myself! Don was sitting at his computer desk; frustrated, weak, tired, bored, scared and depressed.

I sighed. "Don, you would never hurt any of us on purpose. We all know that. You thinking you're going insane isn't going to change that."

He shook his head. "No Mikey, you-you don't understand what I mean"

"Ugh, Don, yeah I do. I have a pretty good idea of what's going on around here. Y'all need to wake the shell up before reality turns to hell and eats you alive" I frowned.

He was quiet for about 3 minutes. "Wow...um... That was very in depth Mikey..."

I rolled my eyes. "Look Don, you're the family know-it-all. We need you back on track. To be honest, right now you're being selfish"

He stepped back; offended.

"I give you no apologies. However, mind my Raphael like language, but you need to get your ass out there and chat with Leo."

"You just apologized" he said pointedly.

I rolled my eyes again. "Donatello, shut up and get out there right now" He shakily stood up. He looked weak and unsteady.

"When was the last time you ate dude?" I asked, raising a brow.

He looked down at his feet. "More than 4 days" he said.

"Not eating isn't going to help your sanity. Even I know that. Here, put your arm around me and try staying focused"

I walked my frightened brother out of his room, down the hall and down the stairs.

"Yo Leo, got the Genius" I called. "Do you wanna take him? I can cook something awesome for lunch?"

Leonardo came up next to us and took Don in his arms. "Thanks Mikey." he said nodding. I watched my brothers embrace before I entered the kitchen and started searching the cupboards. After deciding we needed something fresh, I walked to the fridge and opened the door. The colder air pushing up against my face felt nice in this weird atmosphere.

Sighing, I took out some lettuce, mayonnaise, beetroot, tomato, carrot and the meat patties from the freezer section. I also took a loaf of bread and laid several slices out on the bench after tossing the meat patties in the pan.

Taking a spatula, I started lightly pressing down on the patties, trying to make sure they were cooking properly. After about 15 minutes I took them out of the pan and sat each on a separate slice of bread. I then took the salad and mayonnaise and sat them on top before placing another slice of bread on top.

I heard my brothers talking in the next room.

"When you feel crazy and things just fall apart, listen to the real voices in your head, remember who you are." I heard Leo say. It was obvious he was talking to Donny. I didn't have to think that one over again.

"They Try to take your back, try to take your soul. They try to take all the control. They look you in the eyes and fill you full of lies. Believe me they will try." Raph spoke.

I had to hold down a small giggle after realizing he just made a rhyme. Instead of taking the food out straight away, I decided to hang around in the kitchen and try listening to more of the conversation without them knowing I was listening.

Leo: "If you leave yourself so vulnerable, of course they are going to find it easy getting to you. You need to stay strong Donatello."

"Anytin' else Don?" Raph asked.

There was a moments silence before I heard my immediate brother speak. "They attack me in my dreams. I'm scared I'm going to hurt you. I-I don't want to, but I'm scared I will. I'm not sane anymore. And I-I-I..."

Peering around the corner I could see they were sitting in the lounge room in a small group triangle on the floor. Leo placed a hand on Dons shoulder. He's a brave and strong leader, but that doesn't mean he is completely unreadable. Right now I could tell that he was alert, saddened, and filled with guilt. Actually, since he came home he's been on red alert all day, every day.

"It's going to be okay Donny. I'm not sure how long it will take or the things we will all have to face, but we can all pull through if we remember our place."

Suddenly Raph spoke up. "That includes you Michelangelo!" I sighed, took the plates in my hands and walked out to my brothers. "I know" I said.

Leo took his plate and Donny's. He held out my immediate brothers' plate of food. "Eat" he said. Donny hesitantly took the plate and brought the home made burger to his mouth before taking a big bite out of it. He stood up and sat on the arm-chair. I watched him relax a little as he got comfortable and continued eating his meal, just as the others were. After about 5 minutes, we were all finished.

"Thank you, Mikey" Leo said, piling the plates up on the coffee table in front of him.

"No problem dude. We done here?"

Leo and Raph exchanged glances before the two nodded. "Yeah, we're done here...for now. You can go now if you want Mikey?"

I opened my mouth in protest. "What about Donny?"

Leo shrugged. "He's sleeping now."

"Oh... Hey, is April's number still on the fridge door?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah, it should be. Why?"

I shrugged and smiled. "Just want a nice little chat with her...But I was going to ask her if she could get me some more comics to read: I'm all out"

Raph rolled his eyes and stood up. "Outta all of your comics, you have nothin' to read?"

"Read them all" I replied casually. Raph huffed and cracked his knuckles. "Well, I'm goin' out with Casey again t'night." He walked to the door and pulled the lever.

"I'm going to go meditate for a while. Let me know if anything goes wrong" Leo said, stretching. "Mikey, why don't you go to April and Casey's place for the night, you can walk there with Raph?"

"Sure. Is that okay with you Raphy?" I asked. He turned around and shrugged. "Fine with me. Just don't get in the way"

"Cool, Cya Leo." He smiled and I walked out into the sewer tunnel with my second eldest brother: the door closing behind us.

We walked silently, every now and then running at an even pace. After a bit I got sick of the silence and spoke up. "So, what are you guys hunting tonight?"

"Criminals, what else would I hunt? Rabbits?"

"You're going after that Spirit King...Thing, aren't you?"

He raised a brow and glanced at me from the side, keeping his pace. "How'd ya know?"

I shrugged and jumped over a log that was jutting out of the water and covering part of the path. "It wasn't that hard to figure it out Raph... Where are you guys going to start looking?"

"Eh, I figure we'd start in the centre of town in about an hour or two, it won't be so busy by then"

"Okay, sounds like a good idea... But, I have one question for you, how are you going to find it? It's a ghosty thing, you can't exactly see them"

"Leo's not the only one that can see them Mikey. Neither is Donny" He sighed as we finally reached the man hole.

'Why am I the only one that can't see them?' I wondered. I looked him in the eye. "You know, Leo's not going to be happy when he finds out you went in search without him and without his permission. Ya know that right?"

Raph shrugged. "Yeah I know."

Raphael started to climb the ladder and I followed behind him, waiting for the heavy plate of steal to be pushed out of the man hole entrance. When it was removed, the two of us leapt out and pushed the plate back in place before taking off into the shadows and climbing up onto the rooftops. We started running again, leaping over the buildings and the roads below.

As we ran, I glanced over at my brother. "Raph..." I started. "Why am I the only one out of the four of us that can't see the ghost people?" He stopped running and looked at me with this weird expression on his face. He shrugged. "I dunno." The two of us jumped to April and Casey's rooftop. I sighed. "Maybe you should try and benefit from that advice you and Leo gave Donny." I said as we both climbed down the ladder. He shrugged and spoke monotone. "Maybe..." He opened the apartment window and the two of us climbed inside. Seconds later April walked around the corner in her slippers, track suit pants and T-shirt. At first she seemed startled, but the shock of seeing us there quickly faded and she welcomed us with a smile. "Hey guys. Casey told me you were coming Raph. He's in the bedroom looking for his mask again. Are you going with them Mikey?" she asked. Raph walked to the bedroom to help Casey. I shook my head. "Nah... I was going to spend the night here, if that's okay with you?" I asked. She smiled brightly. Her smile always renewed my hope. "Yeah. It's fine with me" she said happily. She opened her arms and gave me a big hug. I hugged back and the seriousness returned for a few minutes. "How's everyone back at the lair?" she asked softly. "I never thought I'd say this, but in away I think it's getting worse. Like, yeah, Leo's helping Raph out, I got Donny out of his room and managed to get him to eat but Leo can't shoulder all of that. He's still caught up in everything and finding out that Sensei is dying just made it worse for him. No-one really listens to me when I try to help, so I'm not much use... Leo just walks around pretending to do stuff. He's barely touched his Katanas and I don't think he's done any training. Maybe a little meditation but you know..." I said whilst shrugging.

She made a soft clucking sound with her tongue and nodded in understanding. "I didn't think Leo would be okay so soon." she shook her head slowly. "Raph seems more tense than usual?"

I nodded. "Yup, I've noticed that too." I looked out the window for a few quick seconds. 'Because he's planning something... Planning to find that King and end all this unwanted drama in our lives...' April eyed me in concern. "Mikey," she started, her hand on my shoulder. I looked her in the eyes. "It's going to be okay. I promise." She gave me a sympathetic smile. "But first, you need to lighten up a little and have some fun." With a playful nudge, I smiled slightly. "Yeah... I do." I told her.

With heavy footing, Raph and Casey entered the room, all geared up to go. April fluttered over to Casey and pecked him lightly on the cheek. He returned it. "You two stay safe, okay?" she said, eyeing my 2nd eldest brother and family friend. They nodded. "Sure thing babe. We'll be fine!" Casey exclaimed calmly. Raph shrugged and jumped out the window and onto the ladder. "See ya later" he said bluntly. "Come on Case', we ain't got all night ya know" Casey nodded and followed Raph off into the shadows.

"Alright, you want to pick out a movie? I'll go get some popcorn" April smiled. "Sweet idea dudette. Where are they?" I asked, grinning brightly. April pointed to the TV unit before exiting the room. "3rd drawer." I walked over to the TV unit and opened the drawer. "That's a lot of movies..." I breathed in awe. I started flicking through the neat piles. "Hmmm..." I said in wonder, laying a selection on movies out on the coffee table. "Avatar, Mission Impossible, Hunger Games, Terminator or a... Documentary on fish?" I shrugged and put the documentary back where I found it. "Hey April, A, M, H or T?" I called into the kitchen. April replied a few seconds later. "M?" I nodded and put the others back. Without further procrastination, I put the disk in the player and let it run to the movie menu.

April walked into the lounge room with the popcorn in an aqua coloured bowl in her hands. She sat down next to me. "I'm good" she said, smiling. I nodded and held the remote up into the air. "Let the movie... BEGIN!" I pressed play and the movie started.

Almost an hour and a half later, April and I had laughed, cried and almost chewed all our fingernails right off. We were out of popcorn by now, I had come to discover only minutes ago. A couple of minutes later the movie ended. April smiled tiredly. I yawned and stretched, standing up and reaching up for the high ceiling. "Good movie" she said cheerily. I nodded and helped her up out of the chair. I grinned. "How about a game of monopoly?"

April chuckled. "At 1am in the morning?" I grinned more. "How about no?" she laughed. I picked up a towel from the basket of folded clothes and put it over my shoulders like a cape. "No is not an answer. With great power, comes an almost certain yes!" "Okay, okay!" she laughed and shook her head, going in search for the well known board game. I walked to the kitchen and cleared the table. We set up Monopoly and managed to do the board about 20 times each.

"I'll buy Mayfair..." I said tiredly, placing the correct amount of money in the middle before my world went black. The two of us slept, our heads in our hands on the table, surrounded by Monopoly money and houses.

The rest of the night was quiet and peaceful.

* * *

**I hope that made sense. :) Haha. Good ol' Monopoly xD Love it. Haha. I hope you are all doing well. I hope toused your reviews sometime soon! Take care.**

**-missymousemonster **


	13. He's here

**Raph's POV**

I ran, and I ran. I had no idea where Casey was, only dat I was bein' followed. Somethin' wasn't right 'round here. Somethin' was seriously stuffed up, and I didn't like it.

"Damn it Case. Where are ya man?!" I mumbled as I ran across the rooftops. We'd gotten too close. I could feel it. Too close to the magical, spirit King, _whatever_. Thing was, we hadn't gone too far from April and Casey's apartment and I had this urge to go back there. My only thoughts were on Mikey. But I ignored that horrible gut feeling. Then the two of us were smoke bombed and I haven't seen Case' since. It's been 2 whole days since then, now that has to tell you somethin' , right?

* * *

**Leo's POV**

I sighed and attempted to relax my body and ease my mind. With my eyes closed and the candles burning bright around the room, I began a simple meditation technique. The whole time, I could hear a name being said. _Elizabeth... Elizabeth..._

_The city and the reflection of the moon shimmering across the water and anchored boats. Cars passed by freely and the lights in shop windows and doors shone bright with advertisements. But then suddenly, all I saw was a big, red rose, its scent too much for me to handle. It was too strong, too out of character, so real... _

My eyes shot open and sure enough, that red rose was there, it's petals covered in water droplets. Spooked, I stood up and glanced around the room. Hearing the desperate cry for help from my dear friend, I flung the door open and raced up stairs and down the hall. The strong scent of roses was overpowering, _haunting_...

"Help!" She screamed. I threw open the door and gasped in horror as I saw my worst fears... _Ori. In our home. With a knife. _

He had Elizabeth in a head-lock, the knife pressed against her throat. '_Elizabeth_?' I wondered, curious as to why I had that over powering feeling that my ghost friend was named Elizabeth.

Three thing's that spooked me the most, were that Ori was in my bedroom, that I had no idea if my brothers were okay and that both ghosts were in a solid form, _no longer _transparent.

* * *

**Donny's POV**

I'd been awake for about 5 minutes now, and already I'd noticed that it was too quiet. I got up off the couch and searched the room. Curiosity took hold of me, especially when I heard an unfamiliar cry for help up stairs in Leo's bedroom. Instinctively I ran up stairs and peered around the door. To my horror, I saw a man with a dagger pressed firmly against a young teenage girl's throat, and Leo standing just in front of them. I hid behind the door.

"Ori, let her go!" Leo ordered. I freaked. Ori? Was this really him? '_Not good'_ I thought. Ori grinned maliciously. "**Or what**?"

"She has nothing to do with this!" Leo shouted. I pressed myself further into the corner.

"Ah, but she does. She helped you. She warned you somehow, about Savanna. Remember that one that managed to get your hot-head brother? Aye, dat was her. Elizabeth," he said, pressing the dagger hard against her throat. "She knows too much. She knows who I'm after and where they are. Don't ya?" He laughed evilly.

Leo stepped closer to the two, scowling, glaring. "I said let her go"

"I'll let her go, after she reveals where Xavier is" Ori hissed back.

"Never!" The young girl screamed. Ori pressed the blade back against her throat making her squeak in fear.

"Come now dear, your boyfriend is here. He won't let me hurt you, right?" Ori widened his eyes at my brother, a freaky grin plastered on his face. I shuddered.

Quietly, I backed out of the room and snuck down the hall on my hands and knees. I was stopped when I met some sort of transparent material; like a dress, ripped at the hems. I glanced up and screamed when my eyes met two red ones eyes, staring into mine. She gripped my wrists and bandanna tails and dragged me back to Leo's room.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

"Come now dear, your boyfriend is here. He won't let me hurt you, right?" Ori widened his eyes at me, a freaky grin plastered on his face. Trying to contain my fear, I reached out a hand in hopes to comfort Elizabeth. Before I could even attempt to say something, Elizabeth gave a high pitched gasp as Ori stabbed her in the side with his dagger. I cringed and glared at Ori, who gave a menacing laugh.

"Again shall we?" Ori said, grinning.

"No!" I cried. "No! Please no!" I begged, looking into Elizabeth's frightened eyes, the blood trailing down her sides and meeting in pools on the floor.

"We have feelings for her, do we?"

I stood still. _Do I? No. We are just friends... But maybe... _

"Boss, I found the purple turtle in the hall" a ghost said, coming through the door, holding Donatello firmly by the wrists and bandanna tails. He looked at me with his chocolate brown eyes. He looked at the three of us with _fear_.

I felt a sudden sharp and stinging feeling in my left arm and something warm trickling down to my hand. I blinked and eyed my now bleeding arm. I cried out in pain as a seconds dagger was lodged deeply into my leg.

Elizabeth gasped in horror and pain. "Now tell me, or he dies, his brother and so do you" Ori hissed.

"He's with Michelangelo!" She cried just as Ori threw another dagger, which I managed to avoid. My eyes widened in shock and horror.

"I'm so sorry Leo!"

I shook my head and instantly Ori disappeared in thin air as well as the female ghost. I managed to catch Elizabeth before she hit the ground.

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed. I helped Donatello up and kissed Elizabeth lightly on the cheek. "It's okay. You did well" I told her. She started to sob and shake.

"Donny, are you okay?"

Donatello nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. But you-"

"I'll be fine. Please go and clean up Elizabeth's wounds. I have brothers that need finding."

* * *

**Okay guys, I'm planning on finishing this story soon. I hope you are enjoying it and the little secrets in each chapter. I might bring it to an end at... Chapter 30? I don't know. Depends. Remember, reviews help me heaps and provide heaps of inspiration. So, PLEASE review for each chapter! **

**Thanks guys.**

**-missymousemonster **


	14. Where on Earth are you?

**Hi guys! In this chapters author note, I want to thank cook563, dondena, raphlover45, Smile or else, NJ7009, Sharneemonster, Ariddle-Ascare, k0k02417, mukuto, NinjaWolf10, Sharnee101101010, SharneeRawson102, Bethlovesall, Draconia Snowmantle-Snape, Haoyoh Asakura, Prue162, Yuna Kei, dani-curtis-16, jade4563, raph'sgirl4ever and Koutei's Empress for your all your reviews, favorites and follows. You're all awesome! Thank you for keeping this story alive :) **

* * *

**Donny's POV**

"Thank you Donatello..." Elizabeth said softly. I smiled a little. "No worries. Could you try and explain what all that was though?"

I sat her down on the operating table in my lab and began inspecting her wound.

"A few hours ago, I was doing some more research and connecting clues and all that. I managed to work most of it out, but just before I told Leo, Ori appeared in the room and put me in the head lock. You pretty much know the rest. I saw you behind the door..."

I cleaned her wound and began to stitch it back up again. "Okay. So next question; I thought you were a ghost?"

She stiffened. "Y-yeah... Me too..."

I stared at her blankly.

"I...I used to get these random thoughts in my head in the early days of my death... I... They just sort of left though. Then I met Leo. The voices and thoughts came back again, but it sounded like Leo was telling me those things. I listened to him... It was Ori..." A tear ran down her cheek. "The whole time... It was Ori!"

I put my hands in the air in protest. "Woah, back a step please? What do you mean '_It was Ori_'?"

She looked up at me with sad eyes, tears streaming her cheeks. "It was a trick Donatello. Ori used me. He used me to get to Leo. I'm the reason why Leo is apart of this mess. Ori dragged us all into this. He wants to live again, actually live. Not this. This isn't living. He needs you and your brothers and the King... _He's going to kill Leonardo_..."

* * *

**Raphs POV**

"What do ya mean he's not 'ere?!" I shouted, throwing the glass bottle on the floor, causing it to shatter into a million little pieces.

"I don't know Raph! He just..._ I don't know!_" April sobbed. My anger boiled more and more, until I saw a strange red glint in her eyes. I scowled. "who da hell are you?!" I hissed.

"Why Raphael, I thought you'd remember me? The names Savanna" she smirked. I froze up for a few seconds as she circled me, smirking and playing with the sharp little dagger in her hands.

"Tell me you missed me Raphael. Before I make your families current state even more... _Fragile_"

I narrowed my eyes at her and glared daggers in her direction. "Da hell are my brothers?!" I shouted.

* * *

**Mikey's POV**

My eyes felt heavy. My head felt heavy. My wrists were tied in chains. My ankles too. I was chained to a very cold brick wall in a very dark room. I felt sore all over and sick in the stomach. My head throbbing fiercely, quick and sharp hits, like lightning bolts in a storm. Something small and furry ran over my feet in the darkness and started biting at my toes. I screamed in fear and caught a glimpse of the rats at my feet, gnawing at my toes. I couldn't move enough to scare the rat away and my voice felt too sore to scream too loud or shout. It felt like a million tiny blades in my throat. I felt completely restrained.

I began to softly whimper and after what I guessed was a few hours, maybe only half an hour, the weight of my head got too much and I passed out.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

I thundered down the fire escape ladder and threw myself into April and Casey's apartment. April entered the room. "Where's Mikey?" I asked.

She raised a brow. "No idea. He went out for a bit."

I sighed in frustration and just afterwards, I heard what sounded like a muffled shout. Curiously I eyed April. "_What was that?"_

Her eyes narrowed slightly on me before they once again softened. "Oh that! That was just Casey. Nothing to worry about." She insisted. I shrugged it off.

"Well um... Where's Raph?"

"Must have gone home" she answered in a deep, dark sounding tone, quick and sharp. I frowned and nodded once.

"Right well I have to go now. Let me know if you hear anything from Raph or Mikey"

She nodded and I threw myself back out the window and landed skillfully in the alley below. I ran in the shadows.

* * *

**Raphs POV**

I could head a loud clambering and the soft 'thud' as someone landed on their feet in the lounge room. My guess was dat they came through the window.

"Where's Mikey?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

"No idea. He went out for a bit."

'_Liar_' I thought.

I tried shouting and getting my brothers attention but the tape over my mouth wasn't helpin' at all.

"What was that?" Leo asked.

There was a long pause and I prayed Leo was alright out there. "Oh that! That was just Casey. Nothing to worry about." She lied.

"Well um... Where's Raph?"

"Must have gone home" she answered in a deep, dark sounding tone, quick and sharp. Again and again I tried to catch my brothers attention as I lay curled up in a ball on the floor. The cupboard was dark and damp and made my skin _crawl_. A spider sat on my shoulder, it's big eyes watching me intensively. I shuddered and tried to scream.

"Right well I have to go now. Let me know if you hear anything from Raph or Mikey" I heard Leo say. After a few minutes silence I know that he had left, especially when the cupboard door opened and light shone harshly down on my face.

I stood up quickly, pushed Savanna out of the way, picked up a dagger and jumped out the window, tumbling to the rooftop below. Holding the dagger in my left hand, I attempted cutting the ropes around my wrists. After giving myself many cuts up my arm for each time I missed the ropes, I managed to set my hands free. I ripped off the tape over my mouth and ran hard and fast after my brother. I got to a certain distance, close enough for him to hear me shout.

"**_RUN LEO! RUN FOR YA LIFE! DON'T LET 'EM GET YA TOO!_**" I screamed as I felt a sharp piercing in my side. My mind clouded over and I dropped to the ground, knowing that Leo had received the message. A red dress, ripped at the hems was right up near my face. My eyes met hers and the red in her eyes seemed to blind me. I closed my eyes...

* * *

**Leo's POV**

I ran hard and fast, not too sure of where I was going, just running in a desperate search for my brothers. I front flipped off the next building and landed myself silently on the rooftop across. I heard some one shout my name and to run and not let them catch me. Unsure of who had said that, unsure of where they were, _unsure of anything_, I nodded and bowed my head, running harder and faster. No way was I going to let Ori ruin things. Not now, not ever.


	15. Sweet Torture

**Hello my little ninjas! I am so extremely sorry that my updates have been so slow. I'm trying to get back into the swing of things, I've found that a change of scenery certainly helps with that. **

**Thank you all for the reviews, favourites and follows. They mean so much to me. :) **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I don't think I need to give you any warnings or clues for future chapters. So yeah, enjoy! **

* * *

**Mikey's POV**

I woke up to the sound of a heavy cell door opening. All I could see was a thin line of light that managed to escape through the gap. I could hear voices outside, though muffled, I knew I was in for a world of pain. The door suddenly flew open, the light shining bright in my face, temporarily blinding me. I could hear the rats squeal as they scampered into the far corner.

A woman and two men stepped into the room. One man was wearing a balaclava and held a manriki in his hands. The second man was a lot bigger than the first and the left side of his face was tattooed with images of dragons, snakes, bones and some sort of symbol I've never seen before. The woman was wearing what I imagine would be an extremely expensive bridesmaid dress in emerald green. She had long blonde hair and her eyes were a glassy-grey. The second man was holding a large black case and the woman had a whip strapped to her belt. I shuddered.

* * *

**Donny's POV**

I'd been checking the security tapes over and over for the last 3 hours. "It's no use Donatello..." Elizabeth said sadly as she came up next to me. I sighed in frustration.

"I can't just sit around and do nothing all day!" I cried, pushing the computer monitor off the desk. It broke with a loud '_CRACK_' and the cord sizzled as the plug was roughly pulled out of the power point.

"Donatello, what is the matter my son?" Master Splinter asked as he entered the room. I froze as I looked at my fathers worried face.

"They're... They're gone Sensei... Mikey's missing, I haven't heard from Raph, April and Casey aren't home; I've rang and it goes right through to voice messages, and Leo has gone out to find them, not knowing that he's being hunted down into a trap." I said, trying to remain somewhat calm.

My fathers face dropped. "A-and who is this?" He asked, gesturing to Elizabeth.

"This is Elizabeth, Leo's ghost friend."

"Hi..." She said softly.

Sensei took a deep breath and straightened himself up as he leant against his walking stick. "Very well. Lets hope your brothers can remain strong minded long enough for us to find them" he said as he turned and started walking back out the door.

"But Sensei! You're ill!" I protested.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures" he said as he left the room. I eyed Elizabeth. "Come on" I said as I knelt down for her to climb onto my shell. She very stiffly got on. I ran to the battle shell to find Master Splinter in the backseat, worry plastered on his old face.

* * *

**Mikey's POV**

I gasped for air as I leant against the walls that secure the chains. My sides ached. Every inch of my body seemed to burn. On my left shoulder was a largely swollen lump where the woman had injected some sort of blue liquid into my veins.

"I will see you in 12 hours" she had said before leaving me in the dark. Her two muscle men following close behind her. I began to softly whimper. The last 3 hours were _pure agony_. I knew only one thing about that strange liquid, and that was the fact that it brings pain. The skin around my swollen shoulder was blistering and was bruised a very dark blue. I whimpered as I dangled helplessly in the chains.

As the time dragged by, I slowly began to notice that breathing was becoming more and more difficult. I could only guess that it had been about 5 hours since my captors had left my cell. Whatever I had coming for me next, I only had 7 hours left.

"_Help me... G-guys... P-please..._" I said softly, struggling to ignore my aching body. I closed my eyes slowly and the darkness moved in closer...

* * *

**Raph's POV**

I was in some sort of small dark cell. There was a small missing brick in the wall that was letting in a glimmer of light.

"You're a criminal, ya know dat right!? I'll get outta here and make ya pay for everythin you've done to my family!" I shouted through my cell door. I held onto it with my hands as I continued to shout threats.

"Oh shut up." Savanna hissed as she floated past my cell. My anger very quickly rose to the point of destruction. Shouting in frustration and hatred, I threw my fist at the wall. I cursed and held my bleeding hand. "Now it's freakin broken." I turned my head to the cell door and shouted out into the corridor. "**_THAT WAS YOUR FAULT TO!_**"

* * *

**Leo's POV**

_Run...run...run_... Not once did I stop. Not once did the thought even enter my mind. I had to find my brothers. There was no other option. Ever since Mikey had gone missing, I'd been wishing I hadn't left my shell cell in my belt while training the other day,which lead to it falling and smashing on the ground. Donny hadn't been bothered to fix it at the time.

I was so tired. So panicked. So scared. I admit that.

I'd been searching for any sign of my youngest brother for the last 8 hours on end. I was sore, but unwilling to give into defeat. My brothers lives were at stake. I prayed that my brothers, Elizabeth, Master Splinter, April and Casey were OK.

Then the thought crossed my mind for the first time in weeks. _Would I still have enough courage to fight? To actually take another life with my Katanas? To take a life at all? _My hands suddenly became very hot and clammy. I sighed and sat down on the rooftop I was currently on. The night felt chilled. I started to think of all the places I'd already searched, and the very few that I hadn't yet.

* * *

**Mikey's POV**

4 hours left... I remained hanging helplessly in my shackles and chains. Since I'd woken up, I'd felt strange. My lumpy shoulder was numb, my head no longer throbbed, I was just a little dizzy and I could only hear the sounds in my cell.

"_It's for your own good"_

My eyes shot open and I quickly glanced around my dark cell room. "Who's there?" I asked. My voice was grainy and cold.

"_Relax Michelangelo. I am within you. I am King Xavier"_

"Pfft! It's that blue stuff right? It's making me trip. I'm just talking to myself. Ha ha ha!" I laughed coldly.

My head suddenly started to throb painfully and I lost all feeling in my left leg. "_No Michelangelo. It is truly I. That blue liquid is not meant for you."_

I shrunk back in my chains. "What do you mean it's not meant for me? Why are they using it? Where are you? Why are you here? Where is my family?"

"_One question at a time young one. I am here to help keep you alive. I am currently partially fused with your soul. You need strength to make it. The strange liquid you've been given is meant for one who has died, but has been awoken. It works as a sort of energy booster. It was mainly created in case something like this happened. I highly doubt that those three torturous humans know this. My guess is that they were given the wrong tube. For someone like you to have this energy, it can be one quite deadly. You're eldest brother is in need of this energy. You will need to support each other."_

I froze and felt as though all my blood had left my weakened body. "L-L-Leo...He's... He's coming!?" I screeched, my voice cracking, causing me to cough violently.

"_Hm, indeed he is. His debt is due to be paid. That is Ori's understanding apparently." _

It took me a few seconds to grasp what this strange guy was talking about. When I did, I choked on my own words. "Th-they're going to k-k-kill him!?"

"_Afraid so. Though he has a chance. I understand that since his awakening, he has been given the task of finding himself again. He is still missing crucial puzzle pieces to the puzzle however. If he is going to win this battle, he will need to find those missing links. I cannot help him with this, it is entirely up to him."_

I hung helplessly in my chains, body and mind numb as a tear fell down my cheek.

* * *

**Donny's POV**

Occasionally I looked back behind me at the two. They were both silent. Sensei was in the middle of a light meditation and Elizabeth was inspecting her dainty little human hands. I dragged my eyes back to the road just in time to see a large, dancing apple pie run out in front of the truck. I slammed on the brakes.

"Donny! What happened!?" Elizabeth squealed, coming up next to me. Without looking over my shoulder at her, I felt my lip quiver. "I...I..." I slowly turned my head back and looked her in the eyes. I swore as I was met with her large wolf-like snout. Leaning against the driver's door, I fumbled with the handle and fell back on my shell as the door opened. I crawled over to the gutter and wrapped my arms around my legs as I began to rock myself back and forth.

"Donatello, what is the matter?" My father demanded, his long snake tongue hissing at me. I quickly turned and buried my face in my arm.

"It can't be happening... Not again... Not... Not now!" I sobbed, shaking uncontrollably in the gutter. I opened my eyes and searched the streets. All I could see was black and white. No blues, greens, oranges, purples or reds. Just black and white.

"_Come with us Donatello... You'll be happy with us_..." A strange pizza shaped voice echoed through my mind. I furrowed my brows and eyed my very concerned acquaintance and father, in confusion and dismay.

I squeaked as I saw the large muscle man standing behind the pair, holding a million daggers in his hands. He reached out to me and ordered a pizza. Completely freaking out, struggling to keep my head on my shoulders, I felt the fresh hot tears continuing to stream my cheeks. With my now throbbing head and tightening chest, I wiped my face with the back of my hand and ran as hard and as fast as I could down the street. Eventually Elizabeth and Master Splinters cries were left far behind me. I kept running.

As I ran, I passed cockroaches in very sophisticated suits and ties, flamingos with pineapple wives and a group of tiny thug rodents with AK-47's.

I ran.

* * *

**Elizabeth's POV**

After seeing Donatello bolt off down the street in tears, stumbling and muttering things about suits and ties, I turned to the Turtles' Sensei. "What was that all about Master Splinter?" I asked, extremely confused.

The old rat frowned and glanced down the street in the direction his son had ran down. "The night our Leonardo returned to us, Donatello returned home at the hands of our human friends April and Casey. He was bleeding and unconscious. They say they found him in the streets, covered in all sorts of odd things, in the gutters. When Leonardo returned to us, I suppose everyone forgot to ask Donatello what happened that night. We all got so distracted and when we tried talking to him about it, he fought back at us." His voice was wavering.

I bit my lip and glanced down the street. "What do we do now?" I asked, silently praying that all four sons were somehow,_ in someway _okay.

Master Splinter looked at me with tired,sad, weak eyes. He said nothing.


	16. Big Brother, Little Brother

**Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews :) I hope you guys are all enjoying this story. Here's chapter 16.**

* * *

**Raph's POV**

I sat in the corner of the cell, cradling my broken hand. My hand had stopped bleeding now and the room had gotten colder. It's been a few hours since I slammed my fist into the wall and no one has come anywhere near the big iron grate door. As my eyes scanned my prison walls, I noticed a fault in both of the doors hinges. I got curious. Cautiously I stood up and walked over to the door, lightly pressing my face against the bars. No one was around. I smirked.

"Oi, Bone heads, you're all ugly and ya're all lazy too! Aha-ha-ha"

No reply. Absolutely nothing.

I grinned and gripped the gate with my good hand and began to lift it. I grunted loudly as I lifted it up off the hinges. I placed the gate against the wall and wiped a bead of sweat off my forehead. Sticking my head out of my now door-less prison, I checked the halls. Again there was nothing.

Stealthily I snuck out, racing down the halls. My mind felt free. I felt free. That's when I heard the first scream. It came from down the very end of the hallway and around the corner. I heard it again, and as I got nearer, the screaming became clearer. There was a loud 'CRACK!' and I felt my blood drain away as I suddenly went very pale.

"M-m-Mikey...?" I blurted. I ran hard and fast towards the sound of my distressed brother. When I finally ran around the corner, I came face to face with a thick steel door. It was opened just a slither.

It was definitely Mikey, I knew it, and it pained me. My anger boiling over, I barged through the door. My little brother was chained to the brick wall as he screamed and kicked, tears streaming his cheeks like rivers and blood covering his body. There was a woman and two men standing directly in front of him, a whip in the woman's hand. I did t even have time to notice how many more people and ghosts there were in the room.

"LEAVE MY BRO ALONE YA UGLY GOOD FOR NOTHING CRIMINALS!" I shouted.

The woman spun around quickly and grinned, sending chills up my spine. My feet were suddenly kicked out from beneath me and I fell back hard on my shell. I grunted and cursed as a large foot pressed down on my broken hand. The man who had tripped me was buff and was literally covered in tatts. He spat right next to my head.

Mikey's screams had turned into sobs as blood spilled from his open wounds. I glanced over at him, looking into his sad baby-blue eyes as he looked into mine. It broke my heart.

I swallowed hard. "Let me be given his punishments... Don't hurt him any more than ya already have..."

"No!" The man pinning me down shouted in what I guessed was a German accent.

"I say we beat this guy up Instead of the little one!" The man on his left cried. After that, all hell broke loose.

"_Torture 'em both!"_

_"Rip off their heads!"_

_"Break his bones!"_

_"Kill the bad mouthed one!"_

It very quickly turned into a full-blown fight, fists and all. Unfortunate for me, I was kept pinned down.

A dark figure suddenly appeared in the doorway and everyone fell silent.

"WHAT is going on in here?!" The figure demanded coldly.

"He started it!" The second man cried, pointing at the guy pinning me down.

"_Noooo_, it was the prisoner!" Another cried.

"Oh _Shut Up!"_ The figure shouted. Again, everyone went silent. Well, everyone except for Mikey, who was sobbing softly on the far wall.

"Apologies Master Ori" the woman said, bowing to the figure. "It all happened so fast" Ori gestured for the woman to stand. She did as told, walked over to him, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ya got ta be jo- **OW OW OW!**" I shouted as the one pinning me down, put more pressure on my hand.

"What was the cause of the outbreak, Sora?" Ori asked, looking at her briefly. Sora gestured to me. "The prisoner escaped his cell and came through the door. He demanded we give him the punishments instead of that weakling." She pointed to Mikey.

"He's **_not_** weak!" I spat, glaring up at the two of them.

Ori glanced down at me. "Fair enough. So be it." He said, shrugging carelessly. "Let's see that he gets his wish." He smirked down at me. "Chain him and take him to the maze. Use the electric collar and unchain the other one. The weakling shall watch his brother suffer."

"**_No_**...!" Mikey coughed. "Don't... Don't do this Raph!"

I was dragged to my feet and they then shackled me. They roughly started to push me out the door. "It will be ok Mike. Jus' hold on" I said as I was forcefully lead out the door.

* * *

**April's POV**

"April, babe?! Where are you?!" I heard Casey call from far away. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. My head was pounding. That was when I realized I was hanging upside down from the ceiling, tied in chains. "I'm here Casey. What happened?" There was a short pause.

"April! You're okay! Thank god!" He cried.

"I _uh_... I wouldn't say I'm 'okay', but I guess it will do. What happened? Where are we?"

Another pause.

"Dunno Babe. Are you upside down too?"

I nodded, but realized that he wouldn't have seen it. The room was cold and dark. "Yes, I am. My arms are chained too. I can't move. Where are you?"

"Right here" his voice seemed to echo off the walls. Then I felt a warm, strong hand on my right shoulder. It was comforting.

"How'd you get your hand free?" I asked with a sigh.

"I swung myself and smashed the chain against the wall. Don' try that though. There're snakes underneath us."

My eyes widened in horror. "How do you know? Were you bitten?"

"Nope. I can hear them"

I went quiet, we both did. Sure enough, you could hear the snakes as they hissed and moved about in the dark. "_There must be hundreds of them" _

"Maybe" Casey answered.

* * *

**Donny's POV**

"La-La-la-lahhhhh!" I sang as I threw a pancake at my pet sandwich. The sandwich started to cry, and me being a big softy, I picked it up and hugged it. I married the sandwich and we lived in the pool together. We were married for about 3 hours before my wife passed away.

"Old tomato sauce and pumpkin scones, once feel in love with popcorn." I sang.

All of a sudden I was in the middle of the road, once again covered in lipstick. The pizza helped me on to my feet and introduced me to the turkey.

Seconds later, I was on the roof of a local pub. Tired and confused, I sat down on the roof.

"Why..." I choked. My voice was grainy, my throat was sore. "Why does this keep happening?!"

* * *

**Leo's POV**

I've failed my family many times before. I managed to get myself killed the last time I failed them. Well, to be honest, I suppose this counts as another 'epic fail'. I'd failed to protect them from the dangers they did not know of.

It felt good to be running across the rooftops. I'd missed it badly during my death and recovery. Despite the current events, I actually started to enjoy myself. That's when I felt that forgotten zapping again, which triggered a memory.

'_Search for the missing puzzle pieces... Get them back'_

Elizabeth's voice echoed in my mind.

'_Search_...' My mind screamed. '_Missing puzzle pieces... Get them back._...'

I started to wonder. How much more was I missing? My time to find myself again, was running out.

"_Leo... Where are you?_" A soft angelic voice asked. I spun around quickly. No one was there. "_Leonardo... Answer me, please..."_

I froze. "Elizabeth...?"

"_Yes, it's me. You're time runs out tonight Leo. You need to hurry. Time runs out at 1 in the morning. If you don't do this, the results could be fatal."_

"My family is more important Elizabeth." I told her, glancing down at the city streets below.

"_You'll need to be complete in order to save them Leonardo. You won't make it if you don't. No one will." _

I was silent for a long period of time. "Right... I get it now... Are you okay?"

"_Not really. I have great concern for Donatello. He's become unstable again. He's somewhere in the city."_

I frowned and started running again. That's when I heard a familiar laugh in the distance.

* * *

**Donny's POV**

"Pizza, lettuce, butter sauce. Sparrow tails and freshly baked buns. Sing a song and watch me run, I don't know why I haven't tried flying..." I was running around in circles in the lemonade, swinging off my bamboo stick.

"_Donateellooo_" the square frisbee cooed. "H_e's heeerreeee..._"

I froze and looked around my rainbow world, where unicorns and cats drank wine and old men claimed they could fly. Stroking my long grey beard, I placed my glass of warm milk on the kitchen bench.

"Who is?" I demanded.

"_I am_."

I spun around quickly and froze. Sanity starting to return to me. "L-L-Leo...?"

He nodded and before you could say 'turtle', I was hugging him. I hugged him tightly and tried not to cry. I felt his arms wrap around me in return.

"I'm so sorry Donny... I'm so, so sorry. I should have been there for you. For all of you."

I couldn't hold it in after that. I started to cry, and just like old times, he held me. Comforted me.

"Why does this keep happening?" I sobbed. "Why?"

Leo rubbed my shell soothingly and continued to hold me close to him. "I suppose we will find out when we find Raph and Mikey." He told me.

I looked up at him. "F-f-find Raph?" I asked.

* * *

**General POV**

Whilst Leonardo hugged his brother, he felt warm and happy and yet again, managed to find a missing part of his almost living soul.

Donatello looked up at his big brother. "F-f-find Raph?" he asked. "What do you mean?"

Leo thoughts back to the voice in the distance, telling him to run.

He nodded. "They have Raph and Mikey. April and Casey too."

Donny's jaw dropped. He gulped and straightened himself up, wiping away his last few tears.

"You okay?" Leo asked, checking his younger brother for any wounds.

"I... I think so."

With that, Leo nodded and lead his brother back to where he and Elizabeth had decided to meet at.


	17. Collars and Teeth

**Hey guys! **

**Im on holidays! Yay! :) **

**Sorry there isn't much in this chapter, but I REALLY wanted to post this as soon as possible. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the turtles, April, Casey or Master Splinter. I don't own the Foot Ninja either. All other characters are OC. All OC belong to me. **

* * *

**Mikey's POV**

I was dragged out of my torture room. Literally dragged. Raph and I were taken to a large hall room, with what appeared to be a maze of some sort.

I could barely move a muscle, but managed to force myself into sitting up against the wall. Breathing was a struggle. I struggled to watch my brother forcefully pinned down against the floor and shackled. One of the feminine ghosts brought a little black box out to Ori and handed it to him with a bow of respect. I spat to the side and allowed my tired eyes to explore our surroundings.

We were in a large hall. The ceiling had about fifty shattered skylights. On the opposite side of the room from where I sat, was a large glass tank, filled to the rim with water. Next to the tank, a few meters down, were four sets of shackles hanging from the very high ceiling. In the centre of the hall, was a large maze. In the far left corner, was a kennel, full of snarling, blood thirsty dogs. I shuddered as the image of sharp, flesh tearing teeth piercing the bloodied flesh and bone, entered my mind.

Desperately searching for any chance of escape for my brother and I, my eyes ran back along the wall, to the opposite side of the tank. A room, larger than the kennel, but smaller than the maze, was there. There was also one on this side of the room, directly across from it. The door was open. They were weaponry rooms. I sobbed softly as I remembered I was no longer in possession of my beloved nunchakus.

"Stay still!" I heard someone shout. I quickly turned my attention back to my brother just as they clipped a strange silver collar around his neck. I heard dogs barking on the far side of the room.

One of the stronger looking men walked over to me and roughly lifted me to my feet and dragged me up the stairs to the very top of the grandstand I was originally sitting in front of. He very roughly pushed me, causing me to collide, face first with the metal bench in front of me. My right eye and bottom lip very quickly began to swell and bleed. I whimpered and weakly leant against the seat.

* * *

**Raph's POV**

I tried loosening the cold collar around my neck. A bolt of electricity zapped at me painfully, running down my back and making me wince.

"The more you fight against the collar Raphael; the more volts your body receives" Ori taunted. The painfully zapping continued. He smirked. "Oh, did I forget to mention that it also starts up again if you stop?"

I snarled and very painfully got back to my feet. I was shoved into the doorway of the maze and held back, my arms behind my shell. Ori tightened his grip on me and hissed in my face. "Unless you want your little brother to watch you get mauled to death by dogs, I'd start running." My eyes widened in horror and he released his grip. I started running through the maze. That's when I heard the dogs. The scratching of their claws as they skidded along the floor. The barking echoing around the hall and the violent snapping of their jaws as they snarled. Left, right, straight, right, dead-end. I stopped for a few seconds, the electricity running through my body. I turned back and started running again.

The dogs were quickly gaining on me. I kept running. Another dead-end. I turned back and collided with one of the dogs. I tripped and slammed face first into the ground. I swore as the dog leapt at me, singing its teeth into my left arm. I screamed in agony and kicked it away. I quickly forced myself up into my feet and broke the dogs neck before I continued running.

My arm was bleeding badly, but my focus was strictly on the dogs and my exit.

* * *

I survived the maze, fortunately. I managed to escape it with one badly mauled arm, a broken hand, a swollen and punctured ankle and five dead dogs. The electric collar had left a ring of burns around my neck.

After that, I was dragged to the shackles that hung from the ceiling. My wrists were shackled to the chains on the ceiling, and my ankles were shackled to the chains fastened to the floor. Mikey later joined me.

My chest stung with every breath. My head was throbbing painfully, like a thousand trains charging along the rails, it was hurting my ears. I could barely focus my eyes, let alone hear anything.

We slept in chains that night.


End file.
